Naruto Summer School?
by nightDREAMERms
Summary: [AU]15 students? 3 teams? 1 school? Who will win? Or... will the building just implode first? SasuSaku NaruHina TenNeji InoShikaTem Disclaimer for whole story I NO OWN NARUTO! But someday.. someday, just you wait...
1. Intro

_nightDREAMERms: _Ok, this is my first fan-fiction on here, and my probably 15th or 16th ever. So It shouldn't be _that _bad. But I'm not exactly sure of FFnet's standards so don't burn it ok?! But as always criticism is welcome!

P.S. This entry is _really _short and sucky, well, by my standards, it is. But don't worry this is just the intro, the rest should be longer.

--

**EDIT:** Sorry peeps who were expecting an update! I just reread this chapter and practically died due to the grammar mistakes I witnessed. I _gotta _fix it!

--

"talking"

'thinking'

'**Inner mind'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: Good morning Summer, Goodbye Happiness _

It was a hot beautiful summer day. The sun was shining brightly, occasionally hiding behind white puffy clouds, the younger bluebirds were testing out their wings, chirping happily as they flew, and the laughter of young children could be heard echoing all around Kono-

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

… there goes the peace.

Sakura shakingly wrapped her hands around the offending piece of paper. There was no way! Hoping she had possible missed something (Though her inner mind had blandly told her that was not so) she reread it:

_Dear Miss Haruno's guardians, _

_We are sorry to report that there has been an error in the printing of your student's report card. It seems that Sakura's grades are … less than satisfactory and at this point in time she will not be invited back to Kosuna High. _

_However, we do request she join Kosuna's new summer program. If she completes this program, not only will her spot be returned to her but she may be placed in advanced classes. _

_We highly recommend this program to any and all of our _former _honor roll students. For more information… _

That was all she needed to know.

'This can't be possible! I ace all my tests, do all my homework, heck, I even did that _insane _extra credit project _no one _did! This **must** be a mistake.'

Feeling slightly light-headed Sakura let herself plop down on her mattress, cherry-blossom pink strands flying wildly with the force of the air behind her and into her line of vision, hands still glued to the letter.

'**Guess were not as smart as we thought we were, are we now' **mocked her Inner Self. She had been their ever since Sakura could remember but sometimes… she wished the voice would just disappear… ok ALL the time!

' You know you just called _yourself _stupid', Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes.

'… **shut up… just, shut up' **

'… Maybe if I glare at it REALLY hard , it'll disappear'

' **Yes, because that sounds **_**oh**_** so logical'**

' You got anything better?!'

Sakura briefly thought of whining to her friend at the **clear **injustice, but decided against it, knowing that one, at least, would mock her to the point of insanity.

The rosette crumbled the letter into a ball and threw it hopelessly behind her, before walking across her room to solemnly look out her balcony window.

She could see one of her neighbor's, a red-head, talking animatedly with a boy with dark, smoothed-back hair. She was wearing nothing but a light blue bikini and a fashionable sun-hat that matched.

That was right, Karin was going to her summer house in Suna and planned to come back tanned and ready to start the school year with every girl in school looking at her to her with eyes full of envy.

And now, thanks to this random unexpected event, Sakura would be one of those jealous girls. Why? Because-

'I'm going to _summer school_'

She let her forehead greet the windowsill with a groan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_nightDREAMERms: _See! Told you it'd be short! R&R!


	2. Louder than the Intercom

nightDREAMERms- 2nd chapter! Finally a long one! Oh and I haven't _exactly _decided on a pairing for the InoShikaTem triangle, so if you wanna vote go ahead!

'thinking'

"talking"

"**Inner Sakura"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2- "Louder than the intercom" _

"Stupid, heavy, suitcase, what'd you pack in here mom, _rocks_?!_" _

Sakura gritted her teeth as she dragged her overstuffed baggage into the building.

Inner Sakura was in a very, VERY bad mood. Oh, not because her grades and suddenly plummeted, not because she couldn't go on a vacation cruise like how had been planned. Not even because she had been forced to stay 2 extra months in the place she hated most. It was because-

"**It's an ALL GIRL's SCHOOL?!" she screamed horrified. **

Sakura paused a moment, looking up from the form she was filling out. Her eyes scanned the feminine crowd.

'Yes, it always _has_ been. Did you think there was going to be a difference?'

Inner Sakura didn't answer, she was too busy weeping/throwing a tantrum on the floor.

Sakura sighed, 'Why couldn't I just have gotten a **normal **conscious, you know, one that _helps _you?'

"Yamanaka Ino," shouted a voice from behind.

Sakura bristled.

"What do you mean I'm not on the list?!" screamed an irritated blonde.

The rosette shrank as far down in her seat as she possibly could.

"You stupid people send me that stupid letter, make me pack up all my crap, show up at this stupid place again and have the _nerve _to tell _me _that I'm- Forehead Girl?" Ino interrupted her own rant to look over att he only chair sporting a pink ponytail.

Sakura pulled down a lock of it and glared, 'Dang, you conspicuous hair! I knew I should've dyed you!'

Hesitantly she turned to face her ex rival.

"Hi, Ino!" her voce was dripping with fake sweetness.

Ino merely frowned and childishly stuck her tongue out, "What are you doing here _bumkey-girl. _Come to laugh at me? Or are you just here to rub it in my face that I really should've studied last semester like you-" Once again she cut herself stare in shock at Sakura.

Her eyes took in everything from her uniform to her luggage.

"No. Way." Ino gasped her lips slowly curling upwards.

'Oh, here it comes.' Sakura readied herself for the bomb to drop.

"YOU FAILED?!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs, effectively giving every in a mile radius a heart attack and taking 2 years off their life expectancies.

"Straight A Sakura, actually failed?!" she chirped once again eyes glittering.

"OMG, Don't Move." she ordered while frantically searching through her rose handbag.

Sakura sighed. This was to be expected but- _FLASH _"click"

"What the heck was **that?!**" the pink-haired girl roared.

"_That_, my dear friend," Ino replied, "was the picture of a lifetime." She ended with a heart felt sigh and hugged her camera phone to her chest.

"**Overly Dramatic," **both Inner and outer Sakura agreed.

"Anyways!" Ino snapped out her daze, "What'd you fail?"

"N-nothing, I mean Nothing much" Sakura stuttered. She didn't want Ino to know. It was one thing to get bad grades. It was an Entirely different thing to grades worse than the junior varsity cheerleader captain. Or would that be ex-captain? Sakura wasn't exactly sure if the rules about grades for sports coincided with the ones for cheerleading. Either way, it was still bad.

"Right. Nothing." Ino mocked her, tone flat. "Guess I'll just have to- OMG A FLYING SQUIRREL!!!!" she pointed behind her.

"Ino. That didn't work when we were five, it's not gonna work now. Seriously, by now you should've came up with comething a bit- HEY!" Sakura glared down at her so-called "best friend" who had silently ignored her lecture and emptied her bookbag's contents on the floor.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Ah ha!" The blonde exclaimed, lifting the crumbled piece of paper high up on the air.

Sakura winced, as Ino began to read her letter.

"Error in the printing of your students report card, blahblahblah, here we go!"

_Science- _F

_Math- _F

_Personal fitness- _F

_English- _F

_Spanish- _D

_Elective 2- _D

_Elective3- _D

Ino's eyes widened, "You've got the same grades as me!' she shrieked earning a glare from everyone in the building.

Sakura paled, "I do?"

The blonde nodded excitedly handing her a crisp piece of paper, this one slightly burnt on one side. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Ino looked on innocently, 'What? You crumbled yours, I stuck mine in an oven, the emotions still the same."

Sakura just shook her head.

'Let's see,'

_French-_D

_Math- _F

_Elective 2- _D

_Science- _F

_Elective 3- _D

_Personal Fitness- _F

_English-_F

"..that's just weird"

"Yeah, I know, _me _failing P.E. p-shaw! Like that would ever happen- but you know what irks me? You know how the school board or the principal signs our papers? Look at this one."

Ino had always been very talkative. Even during elementary she had been sent to the corner many times for "disrupting the class", but as one of her best friends, Sakura had gotten used to her lengthy sentences.

Sakura skimmed down to the 2nd to last line of the letter.

'M.S.' (1)

"Who the heck is M.S.?"

"M.S." boomed an unfamiliar voice, "is a member of the newly-developed executive committee of out state-school board."

Both school girls jumped and twirled around to face, … a brunette girl sitting a swivel chair, drinking a Starbucks.(2)

They both sweatdropped, the girl was the same age as them, probable younger.

"And how would _you _know?" Ino questioned.

"Classified." The brunette answered, spinning the chair 360 degrees, expertly handling her coffee.

"Okay? –wait a minute-" A lightbulb appeared above the blonde's head. (3)

"Didn't that guy you made out with at the Christmas party say he was in that committee?"

Sakura's cheeks burned, "Ino!" she growled. "You know that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I _know, _that was one hot Uchiha though."

The brunette broke into a coughing fit. (4)

Both girls shot worried looks towards the choking one.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura extending a hand out towards her.

Still coughing she blocked it. "I'm –cough-fine, I've just gotta-, would you excuse me for a –cough- minute?" She left before waiting for an answer.

Diverting her attention away from the retreating woman, Sakura glared coldly at the blone. "Ino-pig! That was a one time only thing, a bazillion years ago, for a DARE, I barely even knew the guy. Beside you're talking about the wrong Uchiha."

"Yeah we all just WISH we could make out with the Fire Country's #1 bachelor." Onp sighed dreamily and kissed the picture of the older Uchiha she kept on her necklace.

"**I'm telling you, **_**obsessed" **_

'_I'll agree with that' _

"Anyways, guess what?!"

"What?" Sakura replied lazily. She swore she would never be able to be as peppy as her blonde friend, especially in current circumstances.

"You and I aren't the only one's that failed." She said in a sing-song voice.

This caught the pink-haired girl's attention. "Really? Who else?"

The cheerleader grinned even wider (if the that's even possible) "Girls! Over here!"

"_Ino!_ You're louder than the dam' intercom!" an irritated voice called back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- Yeah that's me.

(2)- That's actually Kayla, but her name will never appear in the actual story. I don't like it when OC's become _too _important in fanfictions. That's what _Quizilla_ is for. Think of us as the puppeteers that control the story.. well Me as the puppeteer, she's just another puppet… (Kayla: -glare-)

(3)- This has NOTHING to do with the story, but this scene kinda reminds me of one of those blond, brunette, and red-head jokes!

(4)- In order to understand that you need to read my other story, where OC's _are_ important, that would be on Quizilla… although I haven't _exactly _put it up yet.

_nightDREAMERms- _That was a pretty good-sized chapter. Thanx for readin'

_Next Chapter_- "Why Tenten _hates _momentum"


	3. Why Tenten Hates Momentum

_nightDREAMERms: _Hello ppls! 3rd chapter is up. I advise you, however, NOT to expect an update every day… or week for that matter. I update when I have an idea for the chapter I'm updating and the one AFTER it already finished so you can always expect for the next chapter to come, unless I say otherwise. (It annoys the HECK out of me when an author randomly leaves a cliff-hanger then DOESN'T ever continue that story. So I won't do that to you.)…. I'm listening to the Bleach opening "Chance"… that was random. OK ON WITH THE STORY!

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Inner Sakura"**

_Chapter 3: Why Tenten hates momentum. _

Out stepped three _very _different girls.

One was substandardly short, maybe the same size as Sakura. She had twin brunette buns in her head and a scowl on her face. On her back was a cylinder-shaped container.

The next, the one who had yelled at our "2nd favorite blonde" as she would say, had a four-pony-tailed style and was carrying a rather long and seemingly heavy suitcase. She had her arms crossed and was glaring directly at Ino.

The last girl was a little behind the first two. Her face was very pale and her angelic eyes showed both anxiety and sadness. However, a small smile materialized on her face when she saw the bubblegum-haired girl. Being the most petite of the 5 she only carried a small backpack and one suitcase.

"Sakura-san?" she called out.

Both of the other girls were startled for a moment. After a few blinks the bunned girl finally spoke, "What do you know, the Kosuna 5's all here."

The pinkette smiled. "Yeah, hello Tenten, Temari, Hinata-chan."

Before any of the girls could sat another word, the same brown-haired girl from before tapped on the microphone creating an earsplitting sound that echoed throughout the unfortunate room.

"Heh heh. Opps?" She tried to laugh off all the glares. "Anyways, Welcome to Kosuna High's Annual Summer School! ... Though _really _I doubt any of you would be **happy** to come here, probably you were all forced, I mean come on! You could be in Hawaii! Japan! Europe! But no you're all stuck here in-" she was cut off be more **Deadly** glares. "Ok, ok, I get it!" she cleared her throat.

"This year, as some of you already know, only a few of you will be able to return here. To even out the chances of everyone getting in to the school of their choice we've decided to 'level' the playing field." The brunette-whose-name-was-still-unknown peered gleefully at the confused crowd.

"That being said I would like everyone with white letters to come on down."

Surprisingly, only four girls stepped forward-

"Psh! Ino!" (hurried)

"What?! I'm texting here! Just tell me when the twerp stops talking!" (busy)

"**Ah-hem.**" (ticked)

"Oh… hello, twerp?" (nervous)

"Ino-pig! Just get up here!" (exasperated)

Okay?… surprisingly only five girls stepped forward. The Kosuna 5 to be exact.

A twinkle appeared in the speaker's eyes.

Then, she remembered the rest of the crowd. "Umm, the rest of you can just… go stand…OVER THERE!" she pointed in a random direction. The crowd grumbled but complied.

With the ease of a well-trained ninja she leapt off the podium and landed inches away from the group of girls.

"You five follow me." She then swiftly turned and marched out the door. The five shrugged at each other and followed.

------

"OK, first off. I'd like to thank you all for coming." The speaker sat cross-legged on a log.

Temari leaned back into her position on the ground and let her bag fall, "Like we had a choice."

The brunette blinked twice. "Oh. Right! You all still don't know!"

This time it was Sakura who replied. "_What _don't we know?"

"You all are not actually failing any of your classes!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"But some of you–coughInocough-were pretty close," she added as an after thought earning a glare from said blonde.

Nonetheless, the group rejoiced. They wouldn't be kicked out of school. They could do whatever they wanted all simmer long. And best of all they wouldn't be **stuck **in _this _place for another two-

"But you still have to attend Summer school."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" was the group reply.

The shortest girl stood up off the log, letting her long hair swing freely behind her, and dusted herself off. "Let me explain."

"You guys know that Kosuna High is a prestigious academy, correct?"

Tenten snorted, "They only tell us that _every_ day."

"And, you also know of your principal's _problem _with gambling, right?"

It was Sakura, the office assistant, who answered, "Yeah, Tsunade-sama almost depleted the school's entire funding last year!"

"Well, your principal and 2 others made a… bet, you could say. They were so proud of their own respective schools that they challenged each other to see who had the best."

"Sort of like a school war thingy?" Temari was using her pocket-sized fan to cool herself.

The speaker nodded, "Yeah, _but _they couldn't force ALL of their students to compete. That would just turn into plain chaos. So.."

"They chose five students from each school to compete over the summer to figure out whose school is really the best!" Ino shouted.

They all stared at her, bewildered.

'What? Just because I'm texting doesn't mean I'm not listening." She waved them off then went back to her precious phone.

"Uh … yeah." The speaker ended, still in shock.

Surprisingly it was Hinata who voiced the question on everyone's mind. "Why do _we _have to compete?"

The brunette laughed, "Oh! You girls don't _have _to enter the contest, it's optional."

Immediately, Sakura jumped up. "See you all next year, I'ma goin' to the Caribbean!" she waved while walking away.

"**Yes! Yes! Hot guys here I come!" **Inner Sakura had already changed into a bikini and was lounging on a pool chair, hands behind her head.

"But the winning team does receive $10,000"

Sakura did a double take.

Everything in Inner Sakura's little abode disappeared in a pop, leaving her sprawled on the floor. She wrenched off her sunglasses, money signs appearing in her eyes. **"Cha! Ten thousand dollars?! Forget that! Sign me up for this thing!" **

Everyone quickly agreed to compete…. Well everyone except for the Hyuuga.

"Come on, Hinata-chan, it'll be fun!" Sakura pleaded.

Hinata's eyes remained uncertain. "I-I'm … not sure you guys … I-"

"But think of all that Money, Hina-chan! All the stuff we could do with that cash!" Ino cut her off.

"It'd really suck without you." Temari added, Tenten nodding her head in agreement.

Hinata stood still seemingly weighing the pros and cons in her head. Finally she came to a decision.

"I'll come." She half sighed.

The brunette spoke once more. "So you all agree to compete?"

They nodded.

"Then sign these documents and we can get going." She quickly passed them out.

Tenten flipped through the book-like pamphlet, eyes widening at the tiny font.

"_What_ exactly's in here?"

"Oh, just the normal things, publicizing rights, and stuff like if you all get malaria and die, your families can't sue us." She answered casually.

"**She's just joking about the malaria crap, right? ... RIGHT?" **

'…I'm –gulp- not sure…'

After 10 minutes of searching for pens, whines of "Are we done yet?" and hand cramps, the group was finished with the papers.

"-Three, four, **five.** You're all set! And don't worry, if you lose, I'm sure you'll all find other schools to go to!" her voice was sugary sweet, oblivious.

Temari growled. "What do you mean 'other schools', you said the letters were FAKE!"

The brunette blinked as if misunderstanding. "No-, I said you all aren't _failing _I never said anything about you not _leaving_."

Five glowers were directed at the unknown speaker.

The brunette stepped back a little, sweat starting to form at the top of her forehead. "Besides, the letter said, _'If you __complete__ the program your spot will be returned.'_"

Knuckle cracks could be heard.

"AND YOU ALL ALREADY SIGNED THE CONTRACTS SO BYE!" she bolted leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

Tenten was pissed, more so than most of the others. She _hated_ being tricked. Because of that being so, she despised those who tricked her. Those who she despised were put on the list.

The list was NOT a nice place to be.

So she did what came naturally to her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!"

She took off, faster than most of the others ever dreamed of running. But that's what comes with archery. Hey, SOMEONE had to get those pesky little arrows that ran astray.

She ran, jumped, and evaded trees, stumps, and branches. Her eyes narrowed, a figure with long brown hair could now be seen in the dense forest

'Ha. Got ya.'

"Hey y-" her shout died on her lips. The figure had already turned around as if sensing she was there long before she had spoken. But what had stopped her from screaming?

Pale, violet eyes.

Pale, violet, annoyed, _masculine_ eyes.

At that moment, Tenten inwardly cursed momentum and all the laws of physics.

_nightDREAMERms: _Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers? I do! So far the poll is:

INOshika: 1

TEMshika: 0

The polls still going though so if you wanna vote go ahead in the reviews. (Oh and I put on anonymous reviewers. Srry, didn't realize the default was not to allow them.)

Next Chapter: _On the List_


	4. On the List

_nightDREAMERms_: I'm gonna say this now, but, trust me your gonna hear it a lot:

Chapter 5 is SO _freakin' _long. I got hand cramps and everything but, whatever, I like it.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Inner Sakura" **

_Chapter 4:__On the List_

_Four seconds 'till impact _

Violet eyes narrowed

_Three seconds 'till impact _

Chestnut eyes widened

_Two seconds 'till impact _

The brunette make _moved _out of the way.

'No he _didn't_.'

_One second 'till impact _

'-it all.'

Tenten was sent tumbling onto the ground. Leaves and sticks previously littered there were cast away from their spots and those too stubborn to move were crushed under her weight.

She landed with her hands blocking her hands and the rest of her body mocking a fetal position. However, she didn't stay like that for long.

"What the heck was THAT for, you jerk?!"

The boy just stared at her not really glaring, but not at all a comfortable look. It was almost like he was asking _the world _why she even existed.

"TENTEN!"

Her head snapped around to see four girls running towards her at a much slower pace. When they reached her, Ino and Sakura lifted her off the ground, "gently". Which for them meant pulling her arms out of their sockets.

"Why are you even _on _the ground Ten?" mused Temari, snickering at her cries of pain.

Tenten growled under her breath. "Why don't you ask Mr.-Let's-ignore-the-girl-whose-falling-because-I-don't-feel-like-helping-anyone-'cause-I'm-a-big-JACKASS!" She pointed quite rudely at the boy's face.

The rest of the girls jumped as if just noticing him. Well, everyone _except_ the pale-eyed girl who had been silently watching him for the past minute.

"Oh come _on,_ Tenten he probably didn't see you, running as fast as you do,this isn't a romance manga." Sakura replied, dusting off her hands off, to which Tenten promptly glared at.

"… That's mean. Neji-kun." Hinata finally muttered.

"Neji- _kun_?!" echoed her companions.

The two Hyuuga ignored them, walking a little ways away, preferring to stay in their own little world.

Neji frowned, "What are you doing here, Hinata-san?"

Hinata looked down and shuffled mulch with her feet, "I'm in a-a contest, for school and- but why are you here, in the middle of the woods?"

This is where Tenten stopped following the conversation. It wasn't her place to listen in. Hinata deserved her privacy. The fact that they had lowered their voices to a tone that was inaudible had absolutely _nothing _to do with it.

A few moments later the pair separated the boy tilting his head towards the girl before departing. Hinata returned to the group her expression a bit troubled.

"So?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"So _what?_" came Hinata's confused answer.

"Who was that hottie, you just talked to!" Temari finished.

"Yeah, who's _Neji-kun_?" Ino mocked.

"Oh. Neji-kun's my cousin. He's competing in this contest too." She ended somberly.

"Woah! Hold up! We're going against guys?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You got a problem with that?" Temari, ever the tom-boy, asked a little peeved at what she was implying.

"**Heck No!**/ Heck No!" She and Temari high-fived each other while Inner Sakura pumped her fist in the air.

"'specially with Hina-chan's cousin there," the pony-tailed blonde added.

"WHY?! He's just a big-big… DUMMYHEAD, anyways!" The previously seething brunette spewed.

"_Dummyhead?_" whispered Sakura to Temari.

"Uh oh. Ten only uses elementary insults when she's about to explode!" the blonde gasped back.

"What do we do?!" scream/whispered the other blonde.

"Back. Away. Slowly."

The four teens did just that as the angry girl raked through her suitcase and her cylinder container, pupils flaring.

Soon she found what she needed: A pack of six silver-headed arrows and a beautifully carved wooden bow. The top and bottom of the bow each had three large metallic feathers pointing away from the center. Although slightly tainted by time, these ancient feathers made the mahogany bow unique. However at the moment, Tenten could care_less_ and in that state of mind, yanked the tool out of its case.

_SCRAPE _

She blinked, and her eyes widened. No, it _couldn't _have been. Fearfully she peeked at the item in her hand. The bow that had been past down in her family for **Generations** was now down one silvery feather on the north side.

Weakly, she squatted down and picked up the disjointed piece. It could be wielded back on easily, but… the deep white gashes and the bends on the ends of each side of the poor feather were irreversible.

Tenten closed her eyes and griped it tightly. Suddenly they snapped back open filled with determination. Her skin boiled. _This _was all **his **fault! She huffed deeply in an attempt to calm herself and pulled the bow and arrow into position. She closed one eye in concentration.

_The boy separated from_ _bowing his head in respect. Then discreetly, he turned towards her. Their eyes connected. His lips turned upwards in a smirk. Not just any smirk, a mocking smirk. She gasped, 'I knew it wasn't an _accident_!' Before she had a chance to respond he disappeared. _

'Congratulations, Neji-_kun._'

A brunette male's head appeared on the tree she was aiming at. She gave a grin of her own and pulled the string back.

'You've made the top of the list.'

The arrow…missed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"3….2….1-"

"_AGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

A far away scream echoed throughout the woodland.

Temari smirked and held out her hand. "Told ya!"

Two of the girls grumbled and fished into their pockets for the money they now owed her.

"Hinata?" Sakura called softly after paying her debt.

Said girl woke from her daze. "Huh? Oh! Yes, Sakura-san?"

Two pink brows furrowed in worry. "What's wrong? You've been out of it ever since your cousin left."

With this the blondes perked up. "Yeah, What's going on Hina-chan?"

A light blush appeared on the girl's cheeks. "O-oh, it's n-nothing, really. It's just that… Neji-kun's in this contest too and if we win, he'll be kicked out and even though he doesn't show it, I know he doesn't want to leave. But if they win, we'll all be separated. I really don't want either of those things to happen. Ano, am I being selfish?" she ended biting her lip.

She gasped when she felt warmth all around her. She looked down to see 2 blondes and a brunette all teary-eyed, hugging her.

"Wha?"

"You're so sweet Hina-chan/Hinata!" They cried and huggled her tighter.

'Phew, they took it.'

Off to the left corner, once again, pink brows narrowed. ' That's **not **what's bugging you, Hinata-chan, but I'll let you be.. for now.'

The Kosuna 5 lined up ready to start their journey to find some way out of the maze-like forest. Then, miraculously, four of the five girls had the same exact thought pass through each of their heads.

'When did Ten/Tenten get back?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_**Where**_** are my students?!**" a powerful and clearly agitated voice bellowed.

The-girl-yet-to-be-named twisted her fingers nervously. "Um… you see-"

"TEME!!!!"

"Pft, dope."

"Would, Sunko and Nokosu High _please _**SHUT UP!!!!!!**" The woman shouted, causing all to flinch, even the most stoic of the ten.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Tsunade-chan, just because _your _students ditched you, doesn't mean you should take it out on _ours._" Nokosu's principal grinned and playfully patted the fuming blonde on the head.

"Shut up, Jiriaya! And stop calling me that!" She slapped his hand away.

"B-but, Tsunade-_chan_, I've called you that all my life!" He gave her puppy-dog eyes and held out his arms for a hug.

The inhumanly strong woman remained unaffected. She glowered and crossed her arms. "You've been playing that act _all your life_. I'm not falling for it."

Instantly, the arms dropped and a sigh was let out, "Worth a try" he mumbled.

"However, Tsunade," Sunko's principal finally decided to speak, "He is correct, your student are obviously not present."

Tsunade sent him a glare to which he smirked.

Just as she was about to shake the answers out of the trying-to-sneak-away-with-out-anyone-noticing-but-failing-miserably girl a horn sounded. A _bus_ horn to be exact.

The woman's eyes bulged, "Everyone, get out of the way!"

Fourteen bodies scrambled out of the path of the oncoming vehicle, some only barely making it. The school bus screeched to a halt inches away from a pair of trees. The tires squealed and kicked up dust causing all bystanders to cough uncontrollably.

Through the confusion, a violet-haired woman calmly walked down the steps of the yellow vehicle, slurping an Icee as if the near collision hadn't happened. By the time, the sand had finally settled she had finished the drink and tossed it to the side, suddenly bored.

The students stared at her. Some like she was God on earth, some like she was a demon from hell, some just plain _staring. Any_ way it was starting to weird her out so she cleared her throat.

"Hello, munchkins. Yes, I can call you, munchkins because you're all shorter than me, especially you!" She pointed towards a red-head who simply glared back at her.

"Anywho, I'm Anko and I'll be your bus driver for the remainder of your stay here. However, I'm not your babysitter or your mother, so if you lose a finger by sticking your hand out a window, don't come crying to- Wait, 8, 9, 10, weren't there more of you?"

"It seems that Tsunade's students are missing." Orochimaru, leader of Sunko High, filled in. –Insert Tsunade glare-

"Kosuna's a no-show? Oh well, guess that mean's they're-

_nightDREAMERms-_ Oh! Are they disqualified? Did they automatically lose a challenge? I ain't tellin' you'll just have to read next chapter to find out, now won't you! … I just remembered something. I haven't thought of any challenges!!! Oh well, something's bound to come to me. Suggestions?

_Poll: I already though up something for Inoshika but I'm still undecided _

INOshika: 3

TEMshika: 4

_Next Chapter's_: The Red, the White, and the ORANGE?!


	5. The Red, the White, and the ORANGE?

nightDREAMERms: Hey ppls! I'm SO Srry, how long this chapter took to update. I had to see Shrek 3 for the next one (you'll understand later). And my mom had to work on the home computer, so I couldn't get on! But I wrote a SasuSaku scene (not in this chapter but will be in a later one) and wrote the intro to side-story of this on quizilla, to make up for it! Enough of my babbling, onto the story!

"talking"

'thinking'

'**Inner Sakura' **

_The Red, the White, and the Orange _

'**Saku-chan, Naruto's about to bite that Sasuke-kid's head off.' **

The pinkette slowly opened her eyes, yawning slightly as she did so.

Sure enough, the blonde boy was on his feet trying to murder the obviously amused raven-haired one with his eyes.

Yawning again, she tugged on the boy's blue and orange T-shirt. "Na-ru-to, just sit down, even if you _could_ hit him, you'd be expelled and-… nevermind go ahead and punch his lights out." She sighed. This _was_ the sixth time that this had happened in the past hour.

The whiskered-boy fumed a bit more then plopped back down on the bus seat, causing Sakura to bobble a bit, before pulling out his Gameboy, he then released his anger by pounding the buttons harder than they needed to be pressed.

Sakura sighed once more, just happy to have her human pillow back. Stupid buses. They _always_ made her sleepy. Slowly she peered around the rest of the interior. None of her friends… well, maybe _Ino, _looked like they were having a good time.

'We should've just stayed lost.' She thought as her eyelids began to close.

_FLASHBACK _

"We're lost, aren't we?" Tenten asked, trudging through the muck.

"We aren't lost", Hinata tried to reassure, "We just… don't know where we are!"

"In other words- lost." Temari and Ino grumbled.

Ino reopened her cell. "Crap. Still no sign-"

"Ssh!!" the fifth girl hushed.

They all stood still for a moment. They heard nothing.

"What is it, Sakura-san?" the black/blue-haired girl asked timidly.

Sakura frowned. "I could of sworn I heard someone yell, _'_Teme!_' _"

"Well I don't hear-"

"_SHUT UP!" _

Ino gasped, "Hey that's-"

"Tsunade-sama!" All five concluded.

"It came from that direction!" Temari shouted, pointing Northeast.

--

"Kosuna's a no-show? Oh well, guess that mean's they're-"

"HERE!"

The fifteen people whirled around to face the newcomers.

Five, panting, slightly sweating girls.

"Aha! They're here!" Tsunade brandished, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, yeah, you five over here!" Anko ordered, waving them forward.

They did as they were told, extremely aware of the uncomfortable stares directed at them. They stared back.

"… Well? Introduce yourselves."

No one moved… Well a blue-eyed kid and a kid with huge eyebrows opened their mouths but were quickly covered again by their schoolmates.

"No one?... well Fine. The late team can go first." The woman huffed.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Temari."

"Tenten."

"Ino- YES! A BAR!!"

Everyone, save the other four girls, stared at the blonde who gazed at her cellphone as if it were the last piece of heaven.

"She's… like that with her "celly", you'll get used to it." Tenten explained.

Anko nodded, not really understanding but wanting to move on.

"Nokosu, you're up."

"NARUTO UZA-"

"Deadlast."

The hyper boy glared over to the boy with spiked hair.

"Rude much." Sakura muttered under her breath.

The ebony-haired teen glared at her. "Say, something, pinky?"

"No." she answered innocently.

'**Heck yeah! What ya gonna do about it?!'**

He nodded once, not knowing what was really going on inside her head, as if acknowledging that she knew her place.

The blonde on the other hand, caught her sarcasm and snickered.

"…Ignoring those last comments, Nokosu continue."

"This is troublesome, Shikamaru Nara."

"Nokosu's Green Beast, Rock Lee!"

"Gaara."

"Kankuro."

The latter two turned to face the four-ponytailed girl on the Kosuna side.

She met their stare and tilted her head up a bit as they did to her (1).

Her friends shot her questioning looks.

"Brothers." She replied lazily.

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura sighed.

"Anybody _else_ have siblings and/or relatives that we should know about?" Tenten asked, side-glaring at Temari and Hinata.

"Girls, no matter how _interesting_ your conversation may be," Anko's voice echoed, turning their heads around, "There's still one school to go."

Anko grinned to herself as she saw them comply. Then silence.

"Well?!"

Muttering and even little cursing was heard in the background. Eventually someone elbowed someone else, they yelped and jumped forward.

"You! Introduce yourself!" Anko ordered.

"Kiba Inuzuka." He grumbled rubbing his side and glaring back towards the rest of his school.

"Nex-"

"Arf!"

Surprised, the other two teams and Anko turned to stare back at the first kid.

"Oh! And this is Akamaru," he gestured to the little brown and white dog in his jacket, who had popped its head out.

"Ok? Next-"

"Hey!"

The violet-haired woman huffed having been interrupted for the Fifth time that day.

"WHAT?!"

It turned out that it was the blonde kid who had shouted.

"If _he_ can bring his stupid mutt (-insert Kiba and Aka growl here-) why can't _I_ bring Froggy-chan?!"

Anko sighed, "Because dogs are cute, and frogs are icky."

Cutting off Naruto's retort, she continued. "Can we PLEASE finish this!"

Not allowing anyone to reply she pointed to a boy in the back with sunglasses and a high collar.

"You! Go!"

"Shino Aburame." He answered quietly.

"OK! Now you!" she pointed to a boy eating Lays.

"Chouji –chomp- Akimichi."

"Next!"

"Naji Hyuuga."

"Last one!"

Sakura recognized him as the one who had called her 'Pinky'.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Her eyes lit in recognition and then, she immediately started to gag, turning the center of attention to her.

"Sakura-san? Are you ok?" asked a worried Hyuuga.

Sakura fell to her knees still choking. "Get- Get me Ino…"

Said blond approached her confusedly, having just woken up from her "text-daze" she had no idea what was happening.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

The pinkette settled down and muttered something to the ground.

"What?"

The girl repeated it a little louder but it came out as a mumble.

"Forehead-girl, I can't understand you when you're talking to the dir-"

"I SAID, YOU SHALL DIE!" Sakura screamed and jumped the startled girl.

"Bum-key-girl-GET-"

"THIS IS ALL **YOU** AND **YOUR** _**STUPID**_** DARE'S ****FAULT****!" **she screamed, shaking the poor girl's head, vigorously.

"I guess this is as good as time as any." Anko mumbled to herself, walking over to the pair wrestling on the ground.

Ignoring the growing chants of the men surrounding them, Anko plucked the girls apart by the back of their shirt collars and raised them slightly in the air.

"Rule #1 of the bus: NO fighting." She then carelessly returned them to the Earth, dropping them. Each girl grumbled insults after landing on the floor with a rather painful plop.

Anko continued, subconsciously walking to the center of the circle of students. "Rule #2: No pranking on the bus." She gave some of the more mischievous one's a meaningful look

"And Rule#3:" she stared the munchkins down, "Absolutely NO Gum on the bus."

"Is that Clear?" she asked, daring anyone to say no.

The group nodded.

"Good. Don't need another repeat of last year." Anko whispered climbing up the bus stairs.

"Oh! And one more thing!" She turned around to face the boarding students.

"Assigned Seats."

Combined groans of Misery filled the area, echoing among trees, causing birds to fly away in fear of the unknown. Even the mightiest of woodland creatures, the ferocious bear, retreated back to its safe haven, hoping to get away from the terrible, HORRIBLE-

"Oh Come _ON_, munchkins! It won't be _that_ bad!" the woman yelled, muffling their cries of injustice.

"However, teammates cannot sit with eachother. So teams Red, White, and Orange must sit together."

"Red, White, and _Orange_?" repeated Hinata.

Anko nodded, "Yes, Team Red is Sunko High. Team White is Kosuna High, and Team Orange is Nokosu High." (2)

"Well, why not, Red, White, and Bl-"

"Do I look _American_ to you?" Anko pointed to her unamused face.

"No..b-" The dog-boy started.

"Then don't _ask_. Oh and by the way you two are seat buddies." She interrupted pointing an index and middle finger at him and the startled Hinata.

Kiba turned towards said girl, looked her up and down, and whistled.

"I'd hit that!"

**POW! **

Sakura blew imaginary dust off her fist.

Naruto poked the fallen boy's head in front of him with a stick. "Wow! I think you either knocked him unconscious or killed him, umm… Sakura-chan!"

"Hopefully, it's the latter." The elder Hyuuga broke in, "I believe I would be a better partner for Hinata-san."

Tenten snorted, "_I _believe the world would be a better place if you dropped dead."

Neji gave her a level two glare (3).

"Oh look! Two more pairs!' Anko gave an excited squeal.

Tenten blinked. "No…no… PLEASE! Anyone, ANYONE BUT HIM. I'm BEGGING you!" she groveledon her knees.

Neji "hnned". "Hyuuga do not beg like commoners."

With extraordinary strength, Tenten pulled him down to the ground with her. "Well you are, _today!_"

Anko brushed the bickerers off and peered around at the rest of the highschoolers.

"OK. You and you, seat buddies." She pointed to the girl fanning herself, and the pineapple head. With murmurs of "troublesome" they got on the bus.

"Next, umm… you and you!" The boy wearing all green and the chip-muncher entered the vehicle.

"Now you-Ino get OFF your cellphone and you." She ended pointing at the only red-head.

He quietly turned off his ipod and sent her one his patented glares.

"Ok..Nevermind! Gaara can sit with… Shino?"

The shorter boy sent her another glare but boarded nonetheless.

Anko looked back at the last three.

--

"YES!"

Temari's head bobbed up to see one of her brothers enter the bus.

He stopped on her row and smirked. "Guess who gets his own seat."

The blonde's jaw dropped.

'He gets- and I have to sit here with _Lazy Bum_?!'

"What makes _you_ so special."

He gave her a 'Duh?' look, "Ummm.. _Kankuro._" He gestured to himself.

Temari inwardly rolled her eyes. Outwardly, she 'discreetly' elbowed him in the stomach. Simultaneously, Gaara on the seat opposite of her kicked him in the shin.

"A-Always beat the poor man down" he gasped holding the inflicted areas and stumbling to the back.

She couldn't help but grin, "Keep walking."

She side-glanced her younger sibling. He had his music back up but a smirk still resided on his face.

Temari leaned back into her seat, once again fanning herself. It was good to have her siblings back.

--

Finally the Obsessor and the Annoyed joined the rest of the bus crew. Living up to their reputations the blond followed the raven-haired teen, cellphone all but forgotten, starstruck. Normally, Sasuke would be mildly pleased by this form of adoration, but presently he wanted to catastrate(sp?) a certain person.

Let's go back shall we?

_FLASHBACK (Inside a flashback!) _

"Looks like Yamanaka and Uchiha are the last pair." Anko mumbled writing something down on a clipboard and walking inside.

An aqua-sequinned, Side-kick, dropped.

Ino gasped, pointing at the spikey-haired boy. "U-uchiha? A-as in _Sasuke_ Uchiha? A-as in-"

Sasuke's ego soared a little bit higher that moment. Yes, even here, in the middle of competition, girls _still_ swooned over him.

"ITACHI-_KUN's_ little brother?"

Ooh! Karma and Irony brought it right back down.

_END FLASHBACK _

Sakura snickered, having been witness to this by looking out her window.

"Dang you, stupid red shell!"

Sakura turned to her left to face her frustrated seat buddy. He was glaring at the video game's screen. She didn't really know the guy and really would've rathered to sit with one of her own friends. But hey, they were stick together for a couple of months, might as well be friendly.

"Whatcha playing?" She asked trying sound curious.

He stopped glowering and looked up, surprised that she had _finally_ acknowledged him (4).

"Oh, nothing, just Mario!' he replied, scratching the back of his head with one arm.

'He's getting all worked up over _Mario_? That's like the easiest game in the World!' she thought in disbelief.

"Let _me_ play." She ordered, snatching the Gameboy Advance out of his hands.

"…Well, sure but if you lose-"

"Cha! Like I'd lose!" she cut him off and pressed start.

Five minutes later

Sakura tossed the handheld across the seat and into the boy's lap.

She smirked, "Told ya I wouldn't lose."

Naruto frowned, "But you just cursed all turtles, living and digital, after you got hit by the _same_ shell for the eighth time and shut the power off."

"Yes, I did not _lose_ I _quit_. Very different things." She replied proudly.

"But-"

"No. No but's."

The buses engine started up ending the conversation.

'Took you long enough'

Several minutes into the ride Sakura started to fell drowsy. She couldn't stop her eyelids from drooping. She poked the passenger next to her.

"Hm?" was the retort, the male being to absorbed in his game to really register what was going on around him.

"I'm –yawn- nominating you, Naruto, to be my –yawn- official bus-ride-pillow." She managed to mumble out, before tilting over on one side.

When her head landed on his shoulder, Naruto froze. Having spent all his life at an all-boy's school he wasn't exactly use to being around the female species, or the female species' actions. Boys did NOT use other boys as pillows… well not the straight ones in anyway. His cheeks tinted pink and he refused to look at her (5).

"Mama meyah!"

Naruto's eyes snapped back to the game screen, where a bullet bill had just collided with Mario and sent him spiraling off the screen.

"Noooo!!!!!" he cried.

_END FLASHBACK (finally)_

After that Sakura had been awakened many times, due to random insults thrown at Naruto by the younger Uchiha.

She figured he was just trying to ignore every question Ino asked him about his brother by diverting his attention elsewhere.

But what she didn't get was, why at Naruto. From what she understood they didn't even go to the same school.

She was about to question him when-

"Ribbet."

nightDREAMERms: Man! That chappie was LONG! I mean Seriously! Anyway, moving onto Author notes.

(1)- You know that cool nod thingy ppl do to say "What's up?" That was the best I could explain it as.

(2)- If you remember back to chapter three the color of the letters represent the color of their team.

(3)- I think certain ppl (i.e. Gaara, Neji and Sasuke) should have _levels_ of glares. Because in all truth and reality, every glare is not the same and some are more powerful and direct than others. My scale is one is the weakest ten the highest. So a level two glare would be one that means, "Your kinda irritating me but aren't down right annoying so keep your mouth shut and I won't have to speak and/or degrade you."

(4)- Before:

"Hey, umm.. Sakura, right?"

"Ssh!" the pinkette replied peering out the window.

"I was just gonna-"

"Quiet! I can't hear what they're saying!"

The blond tried to see what she was looking at, but she had it blocked with her head.

He sighed and turned his game on.

End Before:

Yeah, I just didn't want ANOTHER flashback inside a flashback.

(5)- No, NarutoxSakura is not this story's couple. Yes, I can imply it as much as I want. _Friends_ DO get into awkward situations. Plus, jealousy is a very Powerful emotion. -.

Poll:

INOShika: 5

TEMShika: 4

Ooh, the tables have turned! Ino is winning now!

_Next Chapter_: When Frogs Attack!


	6. When Frogs Attack!

nightDREAMERms: I was debating on whether or not to put up this chapter. True I have finished with the next one and have a plot line for the next.. Well… basically three weeks of this, but I wanted to decide FOR SURE on the InoShikaTem pairing, so get your votes in ppl! I'm ending the poll! The winner will be on the next chapter! But remembers, _I _get the final Vote!

"talking"

'thinking'

'**Inner Sakura' **

_Chapter Six: When Frog's Attack!_

"Naruto, _**please**_tell me that was just a squishy toy." Sakura pleaded.

The blonde laughed nervously and pulled out a shoebox from his book bag beside him. "Well…"

He cheerfully removed the lid. Inside was a frog. Not just _any_ frog, this was the King of all frogs: A plump, nearly-full grown Bull Frog.

Sakura gulped. Her right eye twitched uncontrollably. She _hated_ amphibians. She didn't even know _why_, but for some reason the day she was born, someone up there thought it'd be _great_ if she contracted the little fear. Sakura visibly paled and inched away from the thing, trembling slightly when her back hit the bus wall and window.

Naruto, oblivious to her plight, shoved the box into her face. "Wanna pet him, Sakura-chan?"

The animal gazed up at her and croaked lightly.

"Froggy-chan's awesome, isn't he?" proclaimed Naruto setting the shoe box in her lap.

Suspiciously, she looked back over to it.

It didn't move.

'Maybe… frogs really _aren't_ that bad'

She lifted the box a little closer to her face. The amphibians eyes narrowed. Sakura frowned, since when did frog's gain the ability to mimic human expressions? Suddenly, the frog's whole attitude changed, It jumped up out of the box and-

Gave her a big sloppy one right on the lips

-before landing back in it's traveling home.

"GET THAT DISGUSTING _THING_ AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked, shoving the box back into the surprised blonde's hands (with twice the force than needed), while wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

Suddenly, she found herself the center of attention once again. Temari, her friend sitting closest to her, mouthed a 'What's wrong?'

"WILL YOU SHUT THE _HELL_ UP FOR ONE FREAKIN' MOMENT? I HAVEN'T FREAKIN' SEEN IT YET!"

Just like that, the center of attention was quickly thrown from the back of the bus to the front with… Hinata and Kiba?

_FLASHBACK TIME! (Get used to them!) _

During the frog situation with Naruto and Sakura other seat buddies were having.. other problems.

_-First Stop- Temari-Shikamaru Alley _

Temari impatiently drummed her fingers on the seat in front of her. Bus rides irritated her, they were just Unexciting. She couldn't wait to get off. Temari cast a glance at her _buddy_. The lazy bum was looking out the window. Stupid window-seat stealer.

"What's so interesting out there anyways?!" She complained.

"Clouds." He mumbled, not even turning his head away from the heavens to reply.

She paused, "Isn't that… I don't know _boring_?"

Shikamaru sighed shifting slightly, one eye peered at her.

"_Some_ troublesome _women_ seem to think so." He answered before returning to his previous position.

Temari glared, whether it was because of the insult or because he had gone back to ignoring her, she neither knew nor cared.

_-Second Stop- The NejiTen Fest! _

The girl was staring at him again. But this wasn't the usual silent daggers at his back, those he could handle, but this was a… calculating one. It was really starting at annoy him.

"_What_ are you looking at?" he growled, whirling around to face her.

The girl jumped, surprised that she had been caught.

"O-oh nothing… it's just.. Haven't I met you before?"

He blinked. _No_, she couldn't be _that_ stupid. He looked back at her. She was waiting, patiently. Oh heck, she _was_. So he assumed the most probable conclusion.

"Are you _high_?"

Many emotions passed through her in a short time. Her brows furrowed in confusion. The her eyes widened in realization. Soon after they narrowed again in disbelief.

"Idiot! Of course, I'm not talking about a few hours ago!"

He nodded, but the look on his face told her that he hadn't believed a word she said.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

"Uh huh. _Sure_." Neji replied slowly before turning away from the insulted girl.

_-Third Stop- Candyland! _

… oh right, wrong story…

_-Third Stop- Ino and Sasuke Lane _

HAS BEEN CANCELLED DUE TO INSANE WHINING, BICKERING, AND CURSING FROM BOTH PARTIES.

_-Final Destination- Hina-Kiba Valley _

Somehow, Kiba regained consciousness and settled himself next to the Hyuuga. Almost immediately, he had begun chatting with the shy girl. Well it was more like him blabbering about random topics and her nodding in appropriate places. All was good and well until -dundunDUN- Shrek 3 came up.

(WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD)

"Shrek 3, was ok. You've seen it right?"

"Um, no actually I-"

"Good, well it had some funny parts like the whole Pinocchio ramble."

"Kiba-san, I haven't-"

"But the whole revenge by Play thing was _stupid_."

"Hey! I said-"

"And the ending was so childish, with the villains admitting what they wanted to do instead of evil. I was seriously _waiting_ for someone to yell out, 'I want to be a dentist!'"

"KI-"

"But one thing that surprised me, was that Shrek didn't become King. Art-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE _HELL_ UP FOR ONE FREAKIN' MOMENT? I HAVEN'T FREAKIN' SEEN IT YET!" (1)

_END FLASHBACK _

_Back to Present: _

Hinata took a deep breath, her face tinted pink, but smiled while doing so. It felt SO **good** to blow off steam. Being reserved took way too much patience and energy.

Kiba just stared at her before mumbling, "Girls are bi-polar freaks.", and looking away.

Suddenly, the bus driver rammed the breaks, sending all occupants crashing into the seat in front of them(2).

"We're here!' She sang.

The students merely grumbled, trying to figure out which way was up and which was down.

Sakura rubbed her forehead that had been hit simultaneously by Naruto's shoulder and the seat ahead of them. Pulling herself up she used the bottom of her seat to steady herself. However, instead of resting on the leathery material of the seat it rested on something cold, wet, and somewhat squishy.

It croaked loudly causing her to squeal both in disgust and surprise. Apparently, during the confusion the frog had escaped from its box.

The pink girl sighed inwardly when she felt eyes on her once again. '_Why? _Is today look-at-Sakura day or something?!"

Naruto on the other hand was freaking out.

"No! Anko-witch can't find Froggy-chan!" he whispered feverishly. "She'll … eat him or something! Sakura-chan, you've gotta hide him!"

Sakura side-glanced at the slowly approaching purple woman. "What, why me? Besides even if I could hide it, which I can't, Anko-san would see! She's right-"

Sakura stopped in mid-sentence. Oddly enough, the woman took this moment to tri. Neither, noticed the smirk on the Nokosu-boy ahead of them.

"Perfect, take him!" Naruto exclaimed pushing the frog towards her. "She'll think I've got him, but she'll never suspect you!"

"Does it _look_ like I have someplace to hide a frog." She pushed it back towards him.

Naruto eyed the woman regaining her balance. "Just put it in your shirt or something!" With that he shoved the amphibian into the one place no sane man dared to tread. Poor _innocent_ little Naruto had, NO idea just what crime he had committed.

"None of you saw that." Anko announced, finally regaining her posture.

She cleared her throat," Now I, well Everyone, heard a distinct frog noise and- Uzamaki just give it up!" She held out her hand.

Said whiskered-boy shot her a confused look. "What are you talking about Anko-wi- err.. San."

She crossed her arms. "Oh? So you have _no_ idea? What is that then?"

The blond blinked, "A shoebox?"

"And what was it used for?"

"…To hold shoes?"

The violet-haired woman smacked her forehead, "Just give it to me!"

He obliged. Anko frowned, looking into the empty box.

"What about you, Haruno? You've been awfully quiet over there."

"…"

"You're looking a bit blue too, are you sick?" she continued observing the girl.

"…"

"Can't talk? Got a frog in you throat?" She asked, humoring herself.

'**Frog in my -bleep-ing **_**BRA**_**!'**Inner Sakura shouted back at her, however, Outer Sakura did nothing.

Anko's eyes narrowed at Sakura's unresponsiveness.

"Out you two. But Uzamaki leave your stuff here as evidence." she ordred and ushered them out.

"To the rest of yall, get off my bus!" she exclaimed and pointed to the exit.

They couldn't be happier to escape the crazy ride.

-Outside-

-Gaara's POV-

When we exited the bus I noticed three things.

One, the building we were staying at was undeniably large and surrounded by two pools, a forest, five fields, and a lake.

Two, a pink-haired girl was screaming at Naruto and trying to force his hand down her shirt.

Three, Temari, in the three short days, we had spent together at the beginning of vacation, had used _my_ ipod to download _her_ stupid songs. I knew because "Girlfriend" by Avril was currently playing. Why does she even _listen_ to this crap. Why would _anyone_ like:

"_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. _

'_Cause I can. _

'_Cause I can do it better. _

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in. _

_She's so stupid what the -- were you thinking'?!" _

Oh.. No.. Oh _**-BLEEP!- **_It's stuck in me head. -**Bleep**- you, Temari! You'll taste _hell_ for this!

Anyway, back to the second thing. Apparently, Naruto has stuck his frog, which he idiotically named, _Froggy-chan -_we can all see it's a frog and what's with the _chan?_- down the girl- Haruno, or something-like-that's shirt. Those two need to learn how to _whisper_. I heard every freakin' thing they said OVER my music. Why else would Anko-san "trip" at the exact moment in time they needed her to.

Temari and her friends, are now gathering around her and asking 'What's wrong?' but Haruno's ignoring them and yelling at Naruto to 'Shove his hand down her bra and take what's his!' Wow. Out of context that sounds _really_ wrong.

…Probably why all her friends are gaping at her right now.

Naruto's just staring, confused. Most likely, he doesn't understand why she can't take it out herself.

Now she's screaming, 'Somebody take it out! Take it out!'

One thing's for sure. The person who fulfills _that_ request is either incredibly arrogant or incredibly _stupid._

-Oh, the Uchiha is approaching her.-

Hnn.. Both will work.

nightDREAMERms: I don't know if I should qualify this as a clifee or non-clifee. Either way, it leaves you wonderin' I LOVE Gaara! He's a great character! So he get's his own POV first! I hope I didn't make him too OOC. I like stories where they keep the character IC. So, I'll try to do that with mine.

(1) You _know_ you go psycho when ppl spoil things for you about books and movies. This seemed like the perfect thing for Hinata to blow up over.

(2) I based Anko's persona with driving to my own bus driver. I've banged my head on the window, front seat, back seat, fallen into the hallway, squished my partner, and even fell into the guys lap in the seat across to me due to her driving. She's EXTREMELY fast, and if you don't hold onto something on the turns then you ARE going to hit something. But she's a lot.. nicer than Anko (As in when she brings in food on the bus we get some!)

SharinganBloosom: Thanx For the ideas! You helped a lot!

POLL! Remember what I said before!

INOshika: 10

TEMshika: 8

_Next Chapter's: _Blackmail and a Mission.


	7. Blackmail and a Mission

nightDREAMERms: Hello ppls! Srry, I didn't update as soon as I would've liked but I had to go to South Carolina for a week! And while I was there not only was there no Internet I left my writing notebook at home so I couldn't write another chappie! T.T But luckily I had Inspiration in the form of previous Starvation! And BOOM! I got tons of ideas! Yeah! Go Morgan! Its your birthday! Go Morgan- Okay. Enough of that. But I would like to say that this chapter doesn't have as much humor in it as previous or should I say LATER chapters will have, but that's only because I'm using this and the next few chapters to set the awkward- err.. funnyness up! Now, ON with the story!

'thinking'

"talking"

'**Inner Sakura' **

--.--

_Chapter Seven: Blackmail and A Mission_

_- _

'What's Freakin' WRONG with them?' Sakura screamed inwardly.

Currently, she was in a rather odd predicament.

A _frog_ of the higher class had decided to make residence in her breast.

Worse, the clammy, disgusting little creature was _moving_ around and croaking… almost like purring? Frogs don't purr! And for some reason all of her so-called best friends were frozen, eyes widened in shock.

'Hello? Remember me? Girl practically **dieing** in front of you!'

She was about to scream some sense into them. When the _thing_ decided to… to _lick_ her once again. However, the area was totally different and caused disturbing shivers to crawl up and down her spine. She could feel the blood quickly rush to her face.

Traumatized both mentally and physically by this new revelation, her arms automatically wrapped themselves around her midsection and squeezed tightly.

'O-omg. I-I'm being sexually assaulted b-by a TOAD!' She shrieked at her Innerself (who by the way was now snickering about the whole affair, after realizing that she couldn't actually feel the frog) and clenched her eyes closed, as if the action would somehow make the parasite disappear.

Suddenly she felt the button of the top of her shirt being undone but ignored it. Soon after she felt warmth intermingling with the cold in her bra, then… nothing at all?

'See, Inner! Wishes _DO_ come true!' Sakura declared in excitement.

'**Open your eyes, moron.'**

Sakura did as she was told, blinking to allow her eyes to re-adjust to the brightness. There she saw Sasuke Uchiha standing before her, holding up a strangely content looking amphibian.

Now Sakura was a very smart girl. She didn't get her Straight A Status for nothing. So it took her only a matter of seconds before she was squeezing the life out of the Uchiha in front of her. 'Heck, I don't even care that he was being a prat before, he took _that_ off of me!' she thought more to herself than her other self.

Releasing him from her grip she started to give him a proper verbal "Thank you", when she noticed that his line of vision was a little off. About Seven Inches South of where it should be.

Her eyebrow twitched, never a good sign. She pulled her right hand back and threw it full force forward in a fist form all the while screaming: "Hentai!"

Unfortunately, her opponent wasn't so wrapped up in her "humps" as she thought he was and quickly blocked it. The force of the move sent him a back a few feet though.

The emerald met onyx in a harsh glare; a silent challenge had been issued, and it was fact that these two were too prideful (coughxstubbornxcough) to back down. Then simultaneously, each turned away from each other and walked to their respective teammates, Sasuke carelessly tossing the frog behind him (Naruto: Froggy-chan!) and Sakura angrily rebuttoning her blouse.

"So you- then he -the frog- punch?" Ino's garbled speech was the first thing to reach the pinkette's ears.

"What she's trying to say-" Hinata restarted for her.

"I know! And I don't wanna talk about it!" Sakura broke in, crossing her arms.

All four of the others stared at her, tempted to ask her again, but after seeing the stubbornness in her stance, dropped the subject.

Before she could take another step forward, a blur of green flashed before her and started talking.

"Dear maiden, I was witness to the obstracity(sp?) the Uchiha dared to commit, but rest assure I, Rock Lee, will defend your honor, my beautiful flower, with my heart and soul."

'Oh so it's not a blur it's a guy' Sakura thought watching the dark-haired male preaching before her.

When he ended, he looked up and sent her a magnificent smile.. Well magnificent in his eyes. All poor Sakura thought was:

'AH! My EYES! They BURN!!'

Then as quickly as he appeared in front of her he got up and faced Sasuke.

"I declare, you, Sasuke Uchiha, my eternal rival! I shall defeat you and claim Sakura-san as my own." he declared, pointing at him.

Sasuke, merely stared at him before raising an eyebrow at Sakura.

Said girl's cheeks burned lightly as she hastily dragged Lee away from the group.

After making sure you was out of hearing distance from the rest of her group she turned to face the confused boy.

"Listen, Lee was it? Umm… thanks for the offer, but I'm completely capable of defending my own honor. Further more, I am not an item and refused to be claimed as one. So really, I don't _need_ your attentions, understand?" She prayed he'd get the hint.

Lee's smile faltered once, before regaining it's capacity. "Yes, there is no need to worry, I will never give up, until the Uchiha has been defeated."

Sakura's face faulted, he didn't get it, not even a little! She sighed. "No Lee, you-" She was cut off when she felt warm lips on her cheek.

Startled one hand went up to where he had been seconds before. "Wha?"

He just smiled, "I do understand, Sakura-san." He replied in a softer tone. "But even so, I will still defend your honor."

Still cupping her cheek Sakura prepared to argue back when she _really_ looked in his irises. There lay hurt, rejection, regret, and bit of determination.

'All this for a girl, he's known for less than a day? It doesn't make sense!'

"Hey, Lee-san, this is kinda weird but, why do you you-know like me so much?" she asked with true curiosity.

Her confusion reflected into him.

"Don't you remember, Sakura-san?"

"Remember what?"

Just as he was about to reply thunder struck, finished with a lightning strike.

'What the hell, it's sunny today!' Sakura thought looking up at the completely clear sky.

After searching for a while, and finding nothing, she looked back down only to discover that she was alone.

"Lee?" she called out, but got no response.

Shrugging, she returned to her friends… who were oddly quiet. Hinata was looking strangely guilty, Temari was staring off into the distance, Ino was snickering at something, and Tenten was simply staring at her. After fifteen seconds of this, she snapped.

"**What?!**"

All heads turned to her.

"Well, well, well," Once again it was Ino, who was the first to speak, this time mildly more intelligently. "It looks like innocent little Sakura, isn't so innocent as we thought she was."

Sakura's emerald eyes glared. "_What_ are you going on about, Ino-pig?"

The blonde held her precious phone up. The screen showed three images. The first was of a pink-haired girl pressing a blonde boy's hand to her breast. The second of the same same girl this time with her legs wrapped around the torso of a boy with spikey hair. The last picture was of the girl being kissed by a boy with a bowl-hair cut.

"Three men in ten minutes? Sakura, I must say I'm both impressed and appalled!" Ino proclaimed covering a fake-gasp. Oh, she was laughing _hard_ on the inside.

"**Delete. Them**." Sakura ground out.

"And waste perfect blackmail? I don't think so-" was all she was able to get out before Sakura charged her. Immediately she took off.

--

Now at first, Ino had believed she was joking around with Sakura. But, that theory disappeared when she heard a battle cry from behind.

'Oh. St.'

She picked up her speed, eventually reaching the surprised group of boys that had started the trek to their summer home as soon as the bus had deposited them.

'Going around them will take to much time!' Ino quickly pondered solutions until one hit her exceptionally hard.

Gaining momentum., she quickly did two cartwheels, a back flip, then a monstrous front flip over their heads. When the boys stared in awe at her feat she sent them a playful wink before continuing down her path.

"You can't run forever!" she heard Sakura cry several meters behind her.

Logic told her that her friend was right, but she _really_ wanted those pictures. Quickly she started typing on her cell, within seconds she was done but still… she paused before entering something else and putting away her beautiful blue companion.

Moments later, they- well Ino- was at the front entrance. She pulled on it's knocker. The door wouldn't budge. Right after, she heard a cough. Nervously, she turned around. There stood the pink-fury in all her glory, highly annoyed and tapping her foot.

Leaning back on the wood, Ino tried to laugh. "Hey, can't we just talk this out?"

Weirdly enough the second she said that the door creaked open, causing Ino to stumble backwards(1). 'Yes!' she celebrated for a moment until she saw the feral look in Sakura's eyes.

"**Delete. Them.**" she grumbled.

Ino took a few steps back, out the corner of her eyes she noted that behind the psycho-girl the rest of her team along with the other teams were approaching the building. Her eyes however, looked back on Sakura when she finally stepped through the doorway. Carefully, Ino shuffled back several more feet. She thought she saw something past though her companion's eyes when she did so, and focused a little behind her. Ino's own sapphire eyes would have turned to look behind her as well, if she wasn't entirely sure that the second she did that the other girl would pounce.

Instead, she scooted back a few more feet, by now a grin was present on Sakura's face. What was behind her? A wall? Was she trapped? She had no time to think, Sakura had obtained an evil gleam in her eyes and took another foot forward.

By now the rest of the teams were here. She stepped two more feet back, she was about to take the third when she heard a gasp and warning from the younger Hyuuga. But it was too late. Her foot hit air, then water. As Ino fell backwards, she somehow pulled her purse off her shoulder and threw it back onto shore, seconds before the rest of her body hit the water.

Sakura felt like laughing. Who would've thought, an indoor pool to match the other two outside. When the single pony-tailed girl landed in the pool, Sakura calmly walked over to her purse and searched it, easily finding what she wanted. Carefully, she deleted all the pictures and double-checked to make sure.

When Ino's head popped back up, Sakura waved her phone at her and shot the victory sign, to which Ino glared, though the action had lost much of it's effect due to the fact that she resembled a drowned puppy. Sakura just smirked and walked over to the blonde to help her out.

… But when Sakura wasn't looking (She was asking Lee, how he had randomly appeared at the dorm with Naruto's stuff. He shrugged in response.) Ino gave a smirk of her own. Obviously _someone_ hadn't heard of 'Copy and Send'.

--

"It Has a labtop! It HAS a laptop!" Ino screamed jumping up and down. She bent down to press the power button, when she was hit with a computer chair, knocking her off balance.

"Hey!"

"Sorry sweetie," Temari laughed, looking down at the fuming girl, "I gotta check my MSN!"

Ino growled, stomped over to the couch and promptly threw herself on, pulling her post-soaked hair towel off.

After the whole, pool-incident, the group of fifteen separated into their own hallways. (The centre being the indoor splash zone) White team got the hallway to the left. The Orange, the hallway to the right. And the Red the hallway opposite the doorway.

"I don't get it." Tenten said after a while, flipping thorough channels.

"Don't get what?" Hinata called from behind the counter, where she was frying shrimp.

"This. This whole place, why would they get this huge place just for us?"

"Maybe this is the smallest, thing they can offer at this time and area." Sakura offered. She was unpacking in her room.

"Yes, because a dorm room that holds five people, has it's own living room, computer, kitchen, plasma screen T.V., full-size beds, and mini refrigerator is SO cheap and easy to come by." Tenten returned.

"Eh! Don't question what you get for free- What the heck is this?" Temari's eyes narrowed at her computer screen.

Where her inbox once showed was two, rather skankily-dressed girls dancing. At the end they blew a kiss that melted into words.

"Hello competitors!" the light-blue haired one yelled, reading aloud the words that were displayed on the screen.

"We sincerely hope you have settled into your new rooms well." The dark green-haired one continued.

"But now it is time for your first mission!" They yelled simultaneously.

The blue one then, shoved the green one off screen. "Your missions are as followed. Red team, you are to import the best sake, you can manage- ahh!"

The blue one fell onto her back as the green one reappeared, smirking lightly and fixing a stray lock of hair. "Orange team, create the finest meal you can imagine, which means; White team it's up to you to bake dessert! Don't disappoint!" she winked.

The blue one stood up once again looking quite ruffled and unhappy. "Good Luck, everyone. The food is due at exactly eight 'o clock." she mumbled through clenched teeth and there after knocked her partner to the ground.

Tidbits of a fight could be seen (fists and feet) before the message disappeared all together.

"Well… that was… different."

--

nightDREAMERms: I would've continued this chapter but then I would have had to- Opps. Right! Can't tell you! Ha! You'll have to wait! .

(1)- Did you notice Ino only pulled on the door? It was a PUSH! So it really wasn't magic. (Group: Aww!!)

The Poll: By exactly 1 point TEMARI WINS!! See every vote DOES count!

Next Chapter: _Hinata's Little Mistake_


	8. Hinata's little Mistake

nightDREAMERms: So, I'm guessing a lot of NaruHina fans will like this chappie. Since it's basically all about them. But, it's not very long and I'm not going to say it was going to be longer. But it does introduce some VERY important things that will have consequences. You'll here all about it in my ramblings on that when u get to the bottom. But, I'll tell you this chapter nine will and IS longer than most I write so be happy. Plus, I just finished the epilogue! It's 12 pages in Word. That, however, does NOT mean I'm anywhere Near done with this story, it's just given me a goal to get to and stuff to add in the story. (Plus I wrote a TemShika thingy but you won't see it in a while so….) OH! And it was my B-day a couple a days ago. I didn't even notice until about 3 o' clock in the afternoon 'cause my brother, and other ppls forgot as well! LOL! Well TO THE STORY!!!

"talking"

'thinking'

'**Inner Sakura/ Unnatural Phrases' **

-------

_Chapter 8: Hinata's little Mistake_

--------

"NOOOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A continuous high-pitched scream echoed through out the dormitories.

Temari cupped her ears with her hands." Somebody, Shut Her Up! Shut Her Up!"

Sakura ran across the room and slapped her palm over the hysterical heiress' mouth.

Everyone else in the room sighed relief as the small girl stole suspicious glances at the oven.

Tenten turned to stare shocked at her usually quiet, now wide-eyed friend. "What's wrong with _her_?!"

Temari nodded, spoon still in hand. "I just said I was gonna bake-"

Immediately the Hyugga started screeching this time however, the sound was greatly muffled by Sakura's hand.

Ino sweatdropped, making her way into the middle of the circle of girls. "Don't take it personally; it's just that Hina-chan has a … _problem _with ovens."

Both the bunned girl and four-ponytailed blonde looked over to the clearly distressed Hinata.

Sakura chose this moment to interject,. "Apparently, when she was younger one of Hinata-chan's cook's made a bunch of cookies for her parents at a dinner party." She began, "Hinata-chan ate one of the cookies, being dared by her sister Hanabi, when the cook wasn't looking. Unfortunately, the cook had mixed some alcohol into the dough, being as they were for Adults." She used hand motions indicating someone taller than herself. "Hinata-chan's systems took the unknown substance like a type of drug." She looked wearily at her listeners. "The result-"

Hinata suddenly broke free of Sakura's grip and started shaking. "The Gingerbread Men. The Evil. Drunken. Gingerbread Men!" she whispered before staring to yell once more.

This time it was Tenten who forcibly quieted her.

"But I thought Hinata was a great cook!" She asked over the muffled shrieks.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, with a stove or microwave!"

Temari let out an enraged sigh. "Ok! I cannot cook with _that_." She pointed towards the still terrified girl. "Somebody take her out!"

And so, that was how not-so-little Hinata was kicked out of her own room.

At first she just sat, leaning against the door. She heard voices on the other side but all were indistinct so instead she got up and decided to wander the building a bit. **Mistake Number 1. **

It was kind of odd not to hear voices surrounding her. The halls were completely empty. Even back at home in the dead of night the hum of servants chatter was quite common. But these halls, they seemed like they were missing something. The complete absence of sound, her own footsteps excluded, was quite deafening.

After walking up and down the hallway, their room was on (mentally noting that there was an emergency exit at the end) and checking on the girls (the door was locked) her mind entered Bored mode.

-_Definition section_:-

**Bored mode**: (n) A mode to which one's mind enters a state of extreme or complete unexcitement.

-Commonly associated with one who is:

a) staring off into space or

b) engaged in a repetitive action.

Synonyms- dulled, uninspired, humdrum, uninterested

----

Unlike the majority of her age group, when bored she didn't sit and gaze up at the ceiling or at the back of the person's head in front of her. Instead, she stretched her muscles. It was just a habit that came from years and years of ballet. It had been drilled into her mind that with out warm up she would never be able to succeed in dance.

So carefully she pried off her new white sneaks and socks, preferring to work barefoot. She also pulled her mid-back length hair into a high ponytail using her favorite ribbon to tie it.

Of course without ballet bars she chose to execute her Jazz routine. They very one her father for some reason or another didn't approve of. The background music of her studio flooded into her minds she performed the exercise associated with it, only serving to further her conscious away from her surroundings. She couldn't understand why anyone, let alone her own relatives disliked this type of dance.

She was about three-fourths into her warm up when a door slam shoved her back into reality.

She paused mid-transition and listened to the other persons grumbling.

"Bakas! All of them! Ramen IS the best meal!"

The person's footsteps echoed before a soft plop.

Hinata waited, for any signs of movement, after forty seconds of nothing but quiet breathing and the slight occasional swish of clothing she went back to her work out, the familiar workout filtering back into her mind when she heard the two sharp clicks of sticks of some-sort hitting tile floor. At first it was dull and repetitive but just as Hinata was about to zone out they somehow added a base beat. Her foot started tapping. Then a second beat to counter the original. Her shoulders started to sway and her head subconsciously bobbed with the base beat as her eyes slowly closed. The beat became louder as if the conductor had finally decided on its course.

Out of pure instinct, the Hyuuga began placing moves with the beat. At first they were simple but soon became more difficult and advanced with the music. Slow and tentative became fast and strong. Suddenly the maestro switched tempos, as if creating a chorus. But Hinata kept on beat as if expecting this. Her logical mind had left her and her body moved almost automatically. It was… fun! She let go of her thoughts and let the music carry her.

The composer of the piece must've felt this wave of submission because soon after they quickened the pace, going faster and faster. The blackette danced as if she had been choreographed on the music for months never missing a single beat. Her boredom had been erased and forgotten.

Then, just as it seemed the musician had reached the high point in their composition they dropped their instrument abruptly. Unfortunately, Hinata, who had not been expecting this quick withdrawal, stumbled off balance and landed on the floor as if she was a puppet whose strings had just been cut.

For a moment, Hinata sat still and unmoving, breathing in and out deeply yet silently. She felt a droplet of sweat trail down from her temple down her cheek but didn't dare wipe it.

Five seconds later she heard a resounding splash and breathed a deep sigh of relief. For a second there, she thought she had been discovered. After successfully catching her breath, the question of the identity of her maestro popped into her thoughts. She knew she could easily walk back to her own room and forget the whole incident but something, curiosity got the better of her and she snuck to the centre of the building. **Mistake Number 2. **

Once at the front of her hallway she slowly, discreetly, surveyed the area holding the pool. Empty.

Quickly she hid behind a large shrub. Apparently whoever decorated this place was going for the tropical island theme. The entire middle was surrounded by plant of different species and sizes.

The sound of a head breaking surface jolted the girl out of her ponderings. Her eyes snapped to the far side of the pool. She inwardly thanked God for her extraordinary eye sight. A blonde head bobbled up and Hinata was instantly reminded of Ino hours before. But this one was much more masculine and eyes much deeper pure blue. His skin was tanned very nicely, maybe a tad strong. And was that? Hinata crawled a few more yards and scrunched her eyes in concentration. Were those _whiskers_ on his cheeks?

The boy leaned his head back and allowed the rest of his body to float up revealing… toned muscle?! Hinata felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Inwardly she scrutinized herself. 'What are you, doing! Spying on a boy! What would Father and Neji-kun say?!' (She also thought of how proud Hanabi would be but quickly discarded the thought as childish)

Eager to remove the guilt from herself (and get rid of the blush), Hinata diverted her attention. It landed on a machine to her left.

All it really was was a pipe with a monitor sort of thing on top. It had a face in the shape of a semi-circle, divided into three parts: low, med, and high. Currently the dial was in mid-low. Subconsciously she rested her hand on the knob below it.

"Hey you!" A voice called, sharp and direct.

Startled, Hinata twisted the knob all the way to the opposite side, before jumping to her feet. She never noticed that the monitor now said high and was flashing 'Danger'. **Final Mistake.**

"Y-yes?" She called back uncertainly.

Surprisingly she was greeted by a large grin, "Hello!" the boy exclaimed cheerfully, waving and beckoning her forward.

Hesitantly, she edged closer to the pool before sinking her dully aching feet into the cool water, she didn't dare look up.

"So, whatcha doing out here, shouldn't your team be getting ready for the competition": he asked good-naturedly, wading closer to her.

"I-i sorta got kicked out…" she answered.

He scratched the back of his head and let out a laugh. "And here I thought I was the only one! Oh, I'm Naruto!" he exclaimed holding out his hand.

Hinata looked for the first time, directly into his eyes. Entirely sincere. Gently she shook it. "Hinata." (1)

Naruto stood still for a second, looking up at the skylight above them as if calculating something. He looked back down at her and smiled. "Hinata-chan! I like it!"

Hinata felt her cheeks tingle once again.

Naruto frowned, "Hey are you okay? Your face looks hot."

She waved off his question, "I'm fine!"

He just shrugged, horribly oblivious as per usual. "Well Hinata-chan, what did you get kicked out for? I got kicked because the dumb people on my team didn't think ramen was good enough for the mission." He finished sending a scowl to his own hallway, although no one there was able to see it.

"Yeah, I know." She answered absently, while admiring his facial features when he turned back to her.

His brow furrowed. "You do? "

Hinata mentally shook herself, 'You weren't supposed to hear that, idiot!' "Err…no, I meant, I umm… guessed it?"

"Oh. Ok. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked nearing her. "Your face is all red!" he pointed out lifting his hand out the water.

Hinata swapped it away before swiping her legs out the pool and scooting several feet back. "Yeah I'm good! I-I'm just gonna go um… check on my team, Bye!" With that she jumped out and bolted out of the room leaving a confused Naruto behind her. Not before, however, glancing at his "instruments" lying on the other side of the pool.

Chopsticks. She should of guessed.

-----

When Hinata reached her room, she lifted her fist in preparation to knock but surprisingly, the door swung open before her hand could make contact.

There stood a very pissed Temari, covered in what looked like cake batter, and red-pinkish frosting.

Hinata opened her mouth to question her but was interrupted.

"You don't ask me why I'm like this and I won't ask you why your shoes are missing, your feet are wet and your face is beet red."

The Hyuuga thought it over for a few seconds before agreeing and shaking hands with the blonde.

Besides, she wasn't exactly sure if she even _wanted_ to know what happened.

--

_Underground? _

Machines slowly shift their gears to turbo.

--

------

nightDREAMERms: Truthfully, I hadn't expected the NaruHina part to be so long. It was originally part of a longer chapter. But for the sake of my chappie's content, I'll have to end it here and continue it in the next chappie! Technically, This would be labeled as a cliffee if you knew what was happening in a few chapters after.

(1)- They re-introduce themselves because in real-life people don't remember others names after hearing it one time. Especially, if it's one person after the next person after the next.

_Next Chapter: _My name is Sakura, therefore… I own all Cherries!


	9. My name is Sakura, therefore

nightDREAMERms: Wow! You guyz r such nice reviewers!! beams And by that I really mean for "Late Revenge" but you guys are great as well! So in my happiness I've decided too… UPDATE EARLY! crowd goes wild Yes, yes, no need for applause. But I'm only doing this cause I typed up the chappie after this yesterday, plus it's really short (next chapppie) and I feel a lil' guilty about that T.T. Well the real fun hasn't begun yet but it's getting closer every chapter!

"talking"

'thinking'

'**Inner Sakura'**

-------

Chapter Nine: _My name is Sakura therefore… I OWN all cherries._

-

"Congratulations Sakura-chan, I appoint you Queen of DLA." the grey haired man announced, placing a silver tiara on the rose-haired girl's head.

Sakura looked back up at him, eyes once shrouded in anger now clouded with confusion. She fingered the plastic head ornament. "Wha?"

She then shook the confusion out her tone, preferring the previous emotion. "And who gave you permission to call me that?!"

The relatively young man just crinkled his visible eye in what seemed like a smile. "You did." he replied, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura did the only thing she could do. Blink.

'What the -- just happened?'

_-Rewind Back Several Hours- _

Quickly Sakura shut the door on one of her closest friends.

'Sorry Hinata-chan!'

Walking back to the living room, she hopped over the side table to relax in the love seat. So comfy! She'd definitely have to thank whoever designed the room.

"Back to the issue at hand," Temari brought the attention back to her, waving the wooden spoon in her hand. "Now that the noise problem has been taken care of. What type of cake should we make for the "mission"." She asked using finger quotes for the last word.

"Regular vanilla, safest method," Tenten suggested though her attention was on the television in front of her, "You never know what he might be allergic to." (1)

"How do you know it's a 'he'" Ino questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"No self-respecting woman would have sent _that_ message." Temari answered for her and the rest of the room had to agree.

"Okay so, vanilla. With or without frosting?"

"With." came the unanimous reply.

"Ok." Temari, the self-appointed cook, rummaged through the cabinets before pulling out two rose-colored packages. It had been thought that she would be the best fit for the job, other than Hinata who was currently… unavailable. After all, she had basically raised her younger brothers, though Kankuro would never admit that he was younger then her and just played on the fact that he was taller. Her parents were never really there, always away on business trips an such. It was sad to say that if it weren't for the monthly vacation cards and letters that were delivered to her, Temari would have forgotten what they even looked like. But hey, after years of this, she was used to it.

"Strawberry or Cherry?"

"Strawberry/Cherry." The two girls who spoke immediately snapped their heads towards one another and glared.

_-Somewhere in the Orange hallway- _

"_Boy stop. It's about to be a… Girl fight!"_

Gaara glared down at his corrupted ipod, forehead vein throbbing. Ooh, when he'd get his hands on that girl!…

-_Back in the White room- _

Tenten stepped a little closer to Sakura. "He he, you meant. Cherry, right?" her tone and eyes coldly said: I _dare _you to say No.

Sakura stood up and cracked her neck, cocking it to the right side. "NO, silly Tenten! Of course I said _strawberry_. Isn't that what _you_ meant."

The two blondes in the room recognized the warning sparks of electricity in the air of the room before catching each other's gaze. Tenten vs. Sakura fights were very rare. Normally, they shared the same ideas and opinions, both being a tad more stubborn than the rest of the group. But, unfortunately this also meant, that when the girls _did_ fight, pandemonium struck.

Quickly they nodded to each other before inching towards the doorway. To their misfortune, Tenten ran and blocked the only exit. Locking it with one hand, while staring at them mischievously.

"Vote time."

Ino and Temari visibly shivered. Normally, voting would work because of their odd numbered group. But this time, they only had four girls. Besides, this _was_ a Tenten vs. Sakura fight, even if Hinata _could_ vote blood would be shed.

'Lucky Hinata!'

Suddenly an idea hit Temari. "As cook I'm ineligible to vote." She declared, sending a quick apologetic glance to Ino before scampering off to the other side of the room. She knew all too well that she shoved Ino into the lion's den.

Ino gulped down a few choice words as the two girls turned on her. She felt herself shrink.

"Well?" Sakura's voice sounded more like a death sentence than a question.

"Umm…" Who to pick.. Who to pick… girl with crazy strength? Or girl with crazy weapons?… Hmm…

"I pick… BANANA!!" With that she leaped over all furniture littering her escape route ( an admirable feat) and slammed the door to her room closed with an audible click afterward.

"Hmmm, I guess Temari will have to judge, then." Tenten's casual tone only made to disturb the girl more.

Temari tried to swallow her own tongue as the two girls turned their animalistic glares towards her,, turning the chair she was sitting in around to face them. Why, did she pick a chair to freaking hide behind anyways!

"Now, Temari," Sakura started, placing on forearm on her left armrest, picking up the tube of Strawberry with the other, "_Everyone_ knows Strawberry is the bestest flavor in the whole universe. It's _documented._"

Tenten snorted and hastily snatched up the other package, "Is "bestest" even a real word? Don't listen to Sakura, Temari. The girl obviously has problems! She doesn't even have a clue to what _cherries_ are revered for."

The reluctant judge, leaned away when Tenten propped the package under her nose.

"Pardon?" Sakura turned to the brunette, "_I_ don't know about _Cherries?_"

Tenten sent her a blank look. "No. You don't."

"Hello _Sakura_! _Cherry__ Blossoms! _I've had a claim over _cherries-"_ She spat the word "cherries" out in revulsion, all the while walking closer to the bunned girl "-ever since I was Born." No doubt, it was Inner Sakura who had supplied this come back. But it was in some way true, for some reason most of her peers automatically believed she loved the disgusting little fruit, if you could call it that, just because of her name-sake. To be perfectly honest, Sakura had not disliked cherries that much in the beginning, nor did she love them, she just didn't care for them; it was food. But the constant _Cherry _theory, plagued her and eventually her body worked up a deep hatred for their taste.

The brown-eyed girl crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "Really."

Sakura mirrored her. "Yes." Then as an afterthought opened her package. "Eat!" she shoved a spoonful of the frosting into Temari's mouth, missing slightly but still landing most of the food in the intended place.

"NO fair!" Tenten shrieked before shoving a spoonful of cherry-frosting, much like Sakura had done, into the protesting Temari.

This little battle of who could stuff more food the fastest went on for a while until Temari got fed up and finally found the strength to push the feuding girls away from her, all the while hacking on the frosting that had been previously forced down her throat. She murmured something that sounded oddly like "Psycho witches, what do I look like? One of those rich gigolos that can't feed their own stupid selves?"

Tenten smirked at Sakura. She had been the last to shove a spoonful into the blonde's mouth. Sakura threw down her spoon in retaliation and stared her in the eye.

"Strawberries Pwn all Cherries, _deal _with it!"

"Like hell!" Tenten returned subconsciously clenching her right hand in fury. The same hand that just happened to beholding the cherry pack, that, following the laws of cause and effect, squirted it's contents onto Sakura's shirt, neck and chin.

"Oops! I'm so sor-" Tenten's apology was cut off by a glob of strawberry-smelling goo, launched of course by the pink girl.

She skillfully tossed the package up and down in her hands, looking directly into the other girl's eyes. A smirk played on her features. "War is what you want. War is what you get."

And with that the legendary battle of the Frosting began.

At first the girls would just squeeze the goo out of their respective packages and chuck it at each other. Then one, advanced their techniques, rolling the goo into aerodynamic balls and ducking behind furniture. Eventually, the battle transpired into an all out sword fight. (The frosting packages _were _in the form of Go-gurts!)

_CLASH_ … err… well it was more of aloud _Wack!_ sound.

The half-empty packages hit each other quite forcibly. Without most of it's original substance they were considerably less sturdy and actually quite flimsy. Not only that but , when hit, they emptied their contents on whatever happened to be before them at the moment. However, neither facts stopped the two members of Kosuna 5 from battling it out like it was World War III.

Sakura quickly blocked her lower left while evading a splatter of cherry to upper right.

With an estranged yell the two enemies "swords" met in an indefinite clash, each trying to gain advantage.

"Give it up, Tenten! You'll never beat me in my own element! The cherries are all mine! Even though, I don't even flipping _want_ them!" She leapt backwards and prepared to assault her partner's weakly guarded left shoulder.

Suddenly, she felt something tug her sword out of her hand to the wall behind her. Surprised by this she fell off-balanced, and landed in a heap on the ground. Confused and somewhat disoriented, she looked up. Tenten stood glowering over and grinning madly even though Strawberry frosting was dripping all over her features. "How?"

Tenten's grin only widened, before she pulled out to items: a rather large green eraser and rubber band.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, "A makeshift bow and arrow. But when did you-"

"While you were blabbering on about cherries or something" Tenten replied before she had finished her question. "You really need to stop that, _especially_ in the middle of a battle, it takes away your focus."

Sakura sighed a mental note to remember that. Though sadly, she would later forget this valuable advice. (2)

Tenten lowered her sword so that it rested against the crook of Sakura's neck. "Do you surrender?" she asked in mock- or.. Maybe real? Seriousness.

Shifting away Sakura screeched, "Never!" Then did a few distinct hand gestures before screaming "_Kawarimi no Jutsu" (3)_.

--

Gaara's ipod skipped.

(Gaara- Wth? You're an ipod! You don't _skip!_)

--

Tenten sent Sakura a weird look and even Temari peeked out of her refuge-spot behind a swivel chair (although she was still covered in crap) to send her an odd stare.

"Ummm… _what_?" Was all the brunette could say.

Sakura slowly lifted up a hand a traced a path from her lips to her forehead before sending all occupants of the room a freaked out look. "I-I don't even know."

Then suddenly her whole demeanor switched. Sakura executed a swift kick to the back of Tenten's knees instantly sending the girl to the floor in front of her.

"Ha! I win!" Sakura wore a victorious smile.

Tenten pointed her weapon in between the celebrating girl's eyes. "No, Not quite." She then squeezed with all her might… but nothing came out.

"Huh?" That was from both girls.

Tenten placed her other hand on the tube and squeezed still nothing. She sighed and threw the empty wrapper behind her. "Well, I'm out."

Sakura examined her own frosting package. Giving it an experimental squeeze she concluded that she too, was out.

Now, having a chance to actually observe their surroundings, the two friends bust out laughing.

Their luxurious room was now dyed pink and rose. The floor had uneven splotches of both colors and the chairs, tables, cabinets, sofas, armrests, even the refrigerator was covered in gook. It was like a drunken Barbie had redecorated the living room. To top it off all three girls (that's including the one _not_ laughing) were covered head to toe in frosting, though some of it, like in the region, was more visible on Tenten rather than Sakura.

Hesitantly Temari peeped out of the chair once more. "Does this mean you guys have come to a compromise?" Somehow, she had gotten covered in not only strawberry and cherry frosting but the cake mix that had splattered.

"NO!" the anonymous, stubborn, prideful reply.

Temari just took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure, the end of their little escapade bringing back the majority of her emotions, and began shuffling though the cabinets once more, being wary of the stick peach-tainted handles. "Ok, then as judge I say that the next box of frosting I pill out _will_ be the topping."

Both girls nodded, watching as the blonde pulled out an unmarked white package.

Slowly and carefully she opened it's seal, almost peering in on the substance it held, "And the winner is…"

"IS??"

Temari wrinkled her nose. "Banana?!"

All three girls heard excited cheering from a back room.

----

A few minutes later, after unlocking the door and setting the cake to bake in the oven, Hinata returned a tad shocked to find the state of her dorm was now in. Though she was relieved to find her room still in order (something about making sure her scrunchie wasn't damaged) Before they knew it the cake was finished (During the time they had to go into oven to take the cake out they shut poor Hinata in her room)

"And there!" Temari remarked finishing the last pastel-yellow swirl on her cake. She felt something dripping down the side of her face and moved to wipe it but only ended up smearing _more_ frosting onto her temple.

"Oh goody. And it's only 7:58, oh wait, 7:59" Tenten replied, dead-panned, still a little miffed about the fact that Ino won a fight she hadn't even participated in.

"We can still make it!" Ino responded, cheer in her voice and making a fist. It was easy to see why she had been chosen as to be captain of her cheerleading squad. "Where are we supposed to deliver this thing?"

She was met with shrugs.

"Wait- so _no one_ knows where we're supposed to meet?" Hinata asked, noting the lack of response to the former question.

"They never said." Sakura replied, dead-panned as well joining Tenten on the PO'd wagon.

Temari bristled, walking in to the center of the living room where the rest of the girls lounged. Her fist clenched and unclenched feverishly and her right eyebrow twitched unnaturally, "So.. you're telling me that I _slaved_ over a hot -Hinata if you scream I swear you'll see a whole other side of me- oven, _Survived_ a food battle like none other, and got covered in random pieces of… I don't even _know_ anymore!- To fulfill _NO ONE?_ Uh-uh, Temari don't play like that! SOMEONE's gonna eat this s--t and I don't care if I have to shove it Up Your F---ing A--es and THEN FEED IT TO YOU!"

By the end of her little speech she had been yelling and had the rest of the Kosuna 5 cowering in fear. Ah, the saying 'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.' comes to mind.

A sharp ping shifted the attention in the room to the computer. Curious (fear and anger momentarily forgotten), the girls all crowded around the glowing screen. Shortly after a girl, this time a red-head, appeared on the screen. "Eight o' clock people! Meet in the staff room on the second floor! Room number 214!" She winked, did a little twirl then disappeared in a whirl of pretty mist.

----

_-Second floor, Room 214, 10:00 pm- _

"It's been two freakin' hours! I'm about to go Crazy!" Ino shouted, grabbing her head and pulling on her bang to show just how out of it she was.

The rest of the room wither looked at her in pity or pure annoyance on how loud she was being. The sender of the email was supposed to be there a couple of hours ago, yet he had not shown up. Team Orange, being in hallway below this room were the first to arrive. They had made a rather expensive looking French-dish. Almost… too _French, _they must've imported! The Red team, the last to arrive, had no doubt imported the best sake they could find. That _was_ what the e-mail said do. But that meant…

'We're the only one's who actually had to _work_ for the mission.' Sakura thought.

It was quite obvious too, the group of girls, minus Hinata and Ino, were still covered in frosting although they had gotten most of it out of their hair and face the remaining parts of their bodies was still submerged in the stuff.

Sakura was still pondering this when a random puff of smoke revealed a man with silver-whitish hair all blown in one direction, frightening many students and causing them to jump. Despite the odd color, it was obvious, he wasn't as old as it implied. Not with that physique! He wore a mask that covered one half of his face, including his eye, and his entire mouth, a good three-fourths of his entire head. Immediately, Sakura felt the need to rip the mask off and see what he was hiding behind it. Another odd thing was that when he _poofed_ into the room a large golden chair appeared with him. He seemed engrossed in an orange book with a red "Do Not" sign on the cover. For a while he seemed to be oblivious to all the stares he was receiving.

After a couple of minutes of nothing but page-flipping and freaky giggles someone coughed and made the man close his book and look around the room that had been unknowingly divided into three sections. The three teams.

When his eye met Sakura's emeralds she felt her breath hitch. No, she hadn't gone lovesick puppy, like Ino (who by the way was cooing). But she sensed something… something warm like familiarity build up inside of her. No. That wasn't right! She hadn't Ever met this man before! She was sure if she had she'd remember. He didn't seem like the type of guy one easily forgets.

He moved on to the next group, at which time Sakura remembered the Banana cake in her arms. She felt like groaning. Why did _she_ have to carry it anyways. Just because she had a lot of strength didn't mean she liked to use it 24/7! Besides, she knew for a fact that every girl in her group was physically fit!

Moments later, he waved her and two other representatives from the other teams (Naruto she noted and …him.)

He looked through each "dish" carefully before leaning back into his chair.

"White team wins." He states simply.

Sakura smiled as she heard her team rejoicing in the background.

"What why? You didn't even taste it!" She heard Naruto whine. She looked up to see him pouting and Sasuke glaring at their judge. Really, that only made her want to smile and gloat more.

"Because," the man answered reopening his saved page "Though maybe not intentionally, they used teamwork and made a _real_ effort."

He flipped a page, then continues nonchalantly, "The rest of you just had your families do the dirty work."

"But-"

"No. No But's."

'Why does that sound familiar?" Sakura asked her Innerself, who had been oddly quiet for a while now.

Before she, if she was going to, had a chance to reply, the man continued.

"Besides, don't they look _cute _wearing little aprons covered in frosting?" His eye twinkled.

Her eyes narrowed, a small throb told her forehead vein was showing. Obviously, Sakura did not favor being referred to as "cute" by _Anyone _(It was the matter of the maturity the word implied) no less an adult that made her wait for hours and did not know her personally. "Pardon?" she ground out.

He waved her glare off.

_-Present Time-_

Seconds after the first man disappeared another man with grayish hair, but this time _actually_ old, walked in. He stopped in the center of the room, in front of Sakura. He wore long beige-white robes and an odd cone-shaped hat that was red and white.

"I apologize for Kakashi's odd behavior, I'm-"

------

nightDREAMERms- Ok ppls! You should _know_ who this is. Hint Hint! He trained the 3 sannins. What will happen next chapter? Will Sasuke actually speak? Will we find out what the heck's going on? Will the building FINALLY implode? Hehe all will be revealed in good time!

(1) By allergic to, I mean nuts and stuff not fruit. Srry, it wouldn't work right with them being allergic to fruit.

(2)- Yes, that's a hint/spoiler for what's to come, but by that time you'll probably have forgotten all about this clue!

(3)- That's the substitution or replacement technique! NO, it's not going to actually work in this story… mb In a different one.

_Next Chapter_: The Word of Doom: Specialastic!


	10. The Word of Doom: Specialastic!

nightDREAMERms: Aww.. Poor you! You have to listen to the dreary speech that actually tells you the plot of the story. SNORE FEST! Lol, jk. Seeing as you guys like the humor of this story (I do too!!) I'll try to add some in this chapter, but don't hope for a lot of it. (P.s. I made it a bit shorter so you wont have to you know _die_) P.p.s. The real fun starts in chapter 12! So just wait a little more.

--

"thinking"

'talking'

'**Inner Sakura" **

**-- **

Chapter 10: The Word of Doom: Specialastic

"- Sarutobi Sendaime, the principal of Desert Leaves Academy."

The 15 teenagers in the room stared at the man on the podium warily. He had that odd kind of gleam in his eyes, not too different from the I-can-kill-you-but-I-just-don't-feel-like-it one that Sunko's principal had but soft enough not send them running away, screaming. The silence, although, was becoming quite unnerving, until-

"I REMEMBER YOU!" Naruto suddenly shouted, pointing at him with his left hand. 'You were Jiriaya-sensei's Principal!"(1)

A thin smile appeared on the old man's face and he titled his head up slightly, his eyes resembled one who was reminiscing on happy times. "Yes, you all should be surprised to know that I was the residing principal during all of your current principal's high school education."

He didn't really expect them to be shocked, or even mildly surprised, but he did think they would be mildly interested. However, when he looked back down into the children's faces they all showed one emotion, boredom. Today's youth's curiosity in the past was so disappointing.

"Aren't you all even a LITTLE intrigued." He managed to get out without yelling though hanging on the end of his voice was irritation.

A cough was heard in the crowd below him, before a boy with his hair tucked in a short pony-tail on the top of his head spoke up, "Actually Sarutobi-sama, we- well the rest of my team- Already knew who you are, we just didn't feel the need to blurt it out, as Naruto did."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru and huffed in indignation, but the rest of the students' grumblings told Sarutobi that it was a similar story with the rest of the teams. Awww, and here he thought that today's speech may be slightly enjoyable- err… as enjoyable as informing a bunch of undersexed teenagers could be… Well, whatever, it would all be for the better in the end.

Sarutobi hastily cleared his throat before the mutterings could get any louder and turn into chatter, "Well, despite that fact. I'm here to explain exactly what you are doing here in my academy's dorms. First of all, there are exactly and ONLY will be three competitions. Their categories are Stealth, Intellect, and Physical-"

"Wait a sec! Does that mean that the _girl's_-" the boy wearing a hood and carrying a small dog stopped abruptly after receiving a fierce group glare from Kosuna 5, "err.. The White team already won one competition?"

This brought on wave of cries of unfairness and an even bigger wave of gloating from the "winning" team, most of which were taunting a person from a different team.

Sakura, who was still seated on the throne, had just finished a little victory dance and was about to slap her butt as the finale when Sarutobi replied- "No."

Said flower-named girl paused her hand in mid-air, much to a certain raven-haired boy's amusement, and scowled at the speaker. "What? WHY??!"

Sarutobi turned halfway to make eye-contact with her, "Because you won a Mission not a Competition."

Yep, Now they were stumped. And yes, it felt good to be the one who stumped them.

"Umm… What's the difference?" A girl with to brunette buns asked the question on all of their minds, raising her hand slightly.

"A mission, in which Everyone participates in, is like a… qualification match for the actual competition. In an actual competition round most of the time or all maybe, I'm not exactly sure at this moment, not everyone will compete. Instead selected individuals from each team will compete. Each major competition round will happen at the end of every third week for nine weeks. Each competition round will be overseen by one or more of my teachers. Under normal circumstances, the qualification rounds will happen at the end of the first and second weeks, the third of course being the actual competition."

He took a quick glance back at the girl sitting behind him. "However, for _some _reason Kakashi has taken it upon himself to deliver the first qualification round early." Sakura could of sworn she heard him mutter "For once, in his life." but dismissed it.

"You are only to be informed of what competition you are competing in the beginning of that three week period. This round you are competing in Physical." He ended, smiling contently.

"Umm… Excuse me, Sarutobi-sama but I have two questions!" A voice behind him called.

Sarutobi and the rest of the room turned their attention to Sakura. "Yes, Go ahead…"

"Sakura."

"Right. Go on, Sakura."

Sakura shifted in her seat, she really didn't favor the lime-light though she knew either of her blonde friends would, "You said there is and only will be three competitions. What happens if there is a tie?"

((Well this was way too random to me so I kinda separated it from the story, if you wanna skip it then go ahead! I wont be mad…snaps pencil in half REALLY. . ))

The original gleam returned to his eyes. "Very perceptive I see," His voice was full of amusement, "Well, if that happened lets just say something very "specialastic" will happen.

His amusement faded when he noticed three grief stricken students in the crowd.

"**THAT WAS YOU!" **

All eyes turned to a very pissed looking Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke (though they didn't acknowledge each other)

"Tsunade-sama said that if I bought some sake and drank it with her something "specialastic" would happen!" Sakura yelled.

Ino let out a giggle, "Yeah, I remember that! You ended up, skipping around the school half naked and then did this really weird off-key version of "Bumble Bee" on the top of our lunch table. Gosh, that was great! You had everyone going "Dodo-dododo- DADA! dodo-dododo-DADA!" Best lunch EVER!"

"Great?", Sakura shot back, "It was MORTIFYING!!"

Ino scoffed, "It was only "Mortifying" when you finally woke up on the bus going home, after passing out in the hallway, with a humongous hangover!"

Sakura covered her ears, "Shut up! I can still feel it!"

"Well, _I _ALMOST GOT BEATEN TO DEATH because of something being "specialastic" !" Naruto cut in.

Hinata, looked worriedly over to him, momentarily forgetting the fact that she wasn't supposed to be acquainted with him yet. "What happened, Naruto?"

Naruto turned to the Hyuuga, "One time I caught Jiriaya-_sama _peeking in one pf the girl's showers of a school we were visiting." All the females shivered in that knowledge. "But at the time I didn't know what it was. Apparently, someone had spotted him and he told me that if I stayed where I was that something "specialastic" would happen."

"And…" Hinata asked fearfully.

"They saw me, thought I was him, and well.. can guess the rest. But the only good part about it was that they were all still wet and in their towels so-" He ended his speech quickly, as if just noticing who he was speaking to. His cheeks started to burn. (2)

"W-well… what about you Sasuke-teme!" He called out looking towards his rival and away from the confused younger Hyuuga (and the angry elder one, not that he noticed).

"I-" Sasuke glanced around the room, but rested mostly on the faces of Naruto and Sakura, who were the looking at him intently. "Snakes."

Sakura's bubble of curiosity deflated. "Snakes? That's all you're gonna say?"

He tilted his head up, crossed his arms, and leant back into the wall. That was her reply.

She sighed.

"Umm… I'm gonna go use the bathroom!" Naruto called out, his eyes were still locked on a certain part of Hinata's anatomy, before rushing out of the room.

"Err… Ok?" Some nameless person called back.

"Umm…Sarutobi-sama, I still have one more question!" Sakura broke the small awkward silence that Naruto had left.

Sarutobi gave her a confirmation nod.

"Well, I understand the whole competition thingy, but what does it have to do with me being named "Queen of DLA"?" She asked, straightening her hair and casually adjusting the tiara.

The rest of the room turned their attention back to the throne that had been hopelessly forgotten.

The elderly man looked back at her annoyed, though the annoyance wasn't directed at her. "He didn't even explain THAT much?" He sighed then let out a chuckle, "Well, it _is_ Kakashi."

"Your current competition is… oh he'll tell you next week." He waved the question off.

"But-"

"**OOPS!**"

All heads turned towards the exit, moments later, Naruto… a rather soggy on the bottom of his pants Naruto appeared.

"Umm… the first floor is kinda flooded."

----

nightDREAMERms: Hmm.. I wonder if this means "the building will implode first" actually won. Nah! Floods and imploding are too different! . So what will happen to them? What the heck happened? (You should know the answer) What's Sasuke's problem with snakes? Some of that and less will be revealed in the next episode of- Naruto Summer School?!!!

_Next Chapter_- Blonds, Brunettes, Boys, and Barbies Don't Mix


	11. Too Many B's

nightDREAMERms: Yes! So close! Hmm…. Though it does kinda bother me that I'm still on the first day and going into Chapter 11 -.- Ah well, things should start to pick up speed from here.

---

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Inner Sakura" **

---

This is for lizuchiha I understand, it's really confusing remembering whose on which team! (I have a list for myself also!)

_Team: Orange _

_Principal: Jiriaya_

_School: Nokosu_

-Naruto

-Shikamaru

-Gaara

-Kankuro

-Lee

_Team: Red _

_Principal: Orochimaru_

_School: Sunko_

-Sasuke

-Shino

-Neji

-Chouji

-Kiba

_Team: White _

_Principal: Tsunade_

_School: Kosuna_

-Sakura

-Hinata

-Ino

-Temari

-Tenten

---

Chapter 11: Blonds, Brunettes, Boys, and Barbies Don't Mix.

---

"Naruto!" the simultaneous whine from well... Pretty much everyone, echoed throughout the room each sending him a personalized glare.

Sarutobi just blinked. "How high _is_ the water?"

"Oh. Only one or two-"

"Well then good, we can get it drained-"

"-feet."

A grimace crossed the principal's face but just as quickly an amused expression presented itself and he slipped unnoticed out of the room.

The rest of the teams weren't as forgiving. "What in the _world_ did you DO?!" Sakura ground out angrily.

Hastily Naruto pushed hands out in front of him, "No! Sakura-chan! I didn't do anything I _swear_!"

If looks perceived, she hadn't believed a word that came out of his mouth.

Seeing this he tried again. "No, _really_! All I did was flush the toilet and _BOOM!_-" He used his hands to show a miniature explosion,"-instant flood."

Sakura frowned and looked as if she were about to retort when Sasuke interjected, slightly startling her due to the fact that she had forgotten that he was even there. "Dobe, I knew you were… well _you_-" At this, he sent a pointed look at the blonde who had to started to remark, "-but _this_ is a whole new level."

Naruto glared back wholeheartedly at the Uchiha. "Shut up, you-"

"I really hate to say this," surprisingly it was Shikamaru who interrupted him, "But I have to agree with Sasuke."

Naruto gaped at his teammate then around the room as the rest of the crowd seconded him.

The whiskered-boy could only babble, "B-but, I _really_ didn't…" Not that anyone would believe him, word had spread through the small group of teenagers of his Pranking reputation. He almost sighed, one measly prank on the senior class and everything else in the world is automatically your doing. Come on, it was just one can of body paint… and a pool… and a tank full of glue... and a whole bunch of feathers… and a massive fan… and a ton of silly string…

Hidden towards the back of the crowd, Hinata was frozen as memories of turning the little knob came back to her. She sent an apologetic look towards Naruto, not that he saw it. But she didn't dare come clean to being responsible for the mess. If she did, then they would want to know why she saw there in the first place, what she was doing, why she turned it and other questions Hinata really _really_ didn't want to answer. Her face tinted a light shade of red, especially in front of _certain_ people.

So instead she watched the rest of the teams, including her own, berate the innocent man, not joining but not stopping them.

Hinata was nice, not _stupid. _

-_Two hours of groaning, insults, and whining later- _

Sarutobi returned looking serious, though if you focused really hard you could see a glimmer of humor in his eyes. "I have some bad news." he played the role very well, down-grading his voice to a grave tone.

"Due to… unseen misfortunes, the form has been damaged and will not be repaired 'till at the soonest Sunday evening."

Soft yet deliberate mutterings were cast around the room.

The principal held his hand up to signify silence, "For the time being, you'll all be staying in one of the guest cabins. Unfortunately, we only have one so all three teams must share." he paused and sent them a quizatory glare, "I won't have to explain my expectations on _behavior _will I?"

Certain people in the room knew exactly what he meant and like Hinata, blushed and squeaked a "No." Others understood and sneered at the opposite sex, like Neji who promptly received a blown raspberry form Tenten in return. And some, like Naruto, Chouji, and Lee had absolutely no idea what he was talking about and turned to see if the rest of their teammates did.

Sarutobi couldn't help but snicker at the mixed reactions. As he did he noticed two things tree-bark brown near his feet. "Oh and before I forget, there is no internet or phone connection in the cabin, so we have provided you with limited edition iPhones-"

The scream that protruded out of Ino's mouth would of landed at least a 4.3 on the Richter scale. As quick as a flash of lightning she had snatched the cardboard box seated diagonally behind the pedestal, picked up one of the already activated phones, completed personalized it, and was texting, her back turned to the rest of the group.

"Ok, that was od-"

Suddenly the floor started vibrating, then moments later a high-pitched tune started to play.

Kiba scrunched up his nose, causing the rest of his face to frown as he strained to interpret the noise, "Isn't that the intro to… _Barbie Girl?"_

Naruto perked up, lifting his chin in an attempt to heat better, "Yeah it is…"

"_I'm a Barbie Girl!"_ Kiba mouthed the first lyric, bobbing his head and looking up.

"_In a Barbie World!"_ Naruto did a little spin, arms outstretched, before mouthing the end.

"_So fantastic!" _Kiba pretended to do a movie-star hair flip.

"_Made of plastic!"_ Naruto used his hands to form an imaginary woman body on his own, emphasizing certain parts of the anatomy he didn't possess.

"_You can brush my hair-" _

Those who weren't horrified at the spectacle they were witnessing and eye-twitching uncontrollably, were sending Gaara, a.k.a. the-only-one-in-the-room-with-access-to-music weird looks.

The tattooed boy simply turned up his own music and sent them _the_ _look_, not a glare but the famous "You're-an-idiot-for-even-thinking-that-and-I-should-kill-you-just-for-being-a-hazard-to-society-with-your-stupidness" look.

Sakura rolled her eyes before plunging her hand into the box and pulling out the ringing cell phone.

"Ok, Ino. You've had your fun, now stop." She wasn't in the least bit amused, probably because she was an eye-witness to the tragedy that was Naruto and Kiba.

Ino awwed from her spot on the ground where she was sitting cross-legged, before hanging up her iPhone. Then noticed she was privy to a butt-load of astonished looks. "What?"

"H-how'd you-?- But you didn't even know the number!" Kiba asked, after trying to continue the song without the music, but was smacked over the head by Shino who threatened bodily harm if he _ever_ did that again.

Ino was just as quickly back on her cell surfing the internet or I'ming, Kiba wasn't sure which. "In packages such as this, when they deliver a multitude of phones they normally only change the last three or four digits in the customized phone numbers." She answered casually, her face never tearing away from the screen.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, 'And the ringtone? How'd you program that without even touching the other phone."

Ino smirked, "Transferring and a bit of hacking into it's systems."

Shikamaru actually looked impressed, "All in a couple of seconds. And I thought…" He droned off, thinking better of what he was about to say and instead deciding to keep his thoughts to himself.

Unfortunately for him, Ino wouldn't let him. Instantly the cell was slammed on the floor next to her. Not hard enough to damage or harm it but enough to demonstrate her anger. "No, go ahead and say it! You assumed that just because I'm a cheerleader, like boys, enjoy shopping, and chat with my friends a lot that I was dumb," her tone was bitter but her glare was worse, "I _hate_ people like you who believe in freakin' stereotypes!" She then grabbed up her cell phone and reabsorbed herself in it, though the smile was gone from her face and she was nibbling on the side of her lip.

The room had gone suddenly silent with her outburst and Shikamaru's eyes caught the pre-stages of a crying session, having being present during several in his lifetime and widened. He extended an arm out towards her, he hadn't meant to offend her, especially not to make her cry! But apparently he had hit a nerve and like the 75 of the male population, he had no idea what to do when a female _did _cry. "N-no. But I didn't _mean_.. umm.. (-insert standard Shika-sigh here-) Women are so troublesome." he stopped trying when he saw the rest of her teammates go to comfort her, most sending mean looks to him at the same time.

Sarutobi had been watching the play in action for a whole now. For him it was a little like a reality show… or soap opera. Either way the drama was entertaining but now he knew he should interject. Though he doubted what he had to say would comfort them.

He coughed, getting their attention, then dangled a key ring in front of their faces. "I have here eight keys, they all unlock the cabin, but unfortunately this all of the copies we have right now, which means you'll have to pair up. Because of the fact that teams are odd-numbered and that one person would indefinitely have to partner with one of the other teams we have decided to keep your partners the same as on the bus. Kankuro you'll have a set of your own." There was the normal ritual whining of assigned partners, and a tell of "Yeah!" from Kankuro, but the arrangement was half-way expected.

The principal checked his watch after passing out the keys, "Okay it's 12:23, if you leave now you should be at the cabin by two o' clock at the latest." with that he turned to leave but Temari called out to him.

"Wait! We can't pack anything?"

"Nope, sorry, you'll need to leave a.s.a.p."

"What about clothes?" Tenten complained, tugging on the rim of her shirt, "We'll wear the same thing all _week_?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "Of course not, that's highly unsanitary. You'll also wear these!" He held up sports jerseys each one of three colors: white, red or orange.

The entire room sweat dropped.

--------

nightDREAMERms: Ok, I think. I added a little more to Ino's personal background that I wasn't exactly planning on, but it will definitely be beneficial later in the story!(Did anybody notice the subtle double-meaning of the actions Ino made Naruto and Kiba do?) And the funness starts next chapter! Yes, I can make up all words I want.

Next Chapter: Drooling is For Dogs


	12. Dogs Drool

nightDREAMERms: FINALLY! Seriously, I thought we'd never get to the fun stuff let alone through the freaking first day! Now for the _real_ fun to begin! I'm feeling extremely giddy right now, so I should type!

--------

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Inner Sakura"**

--

Chapter 12: Drooling is for Dogs

--

Akamaru used to be the size of an average puppy. He'd been that size for a strangely Long period of time. So long in fact that everyone including his owner's family believed that it was his adult form. (They adopted him and weren't sure of his actual breed.) But then one week in the middle of April he miraculously gained over one _hundred_ pounds. Not only that but he was still able to change back to his old size to his newer form whenever his please. The odd ability made the vets believe that he wasn't a real dog. But of course, they were wrong. Akamaru was just as much a dog as the next pup. And like all dogs, he had certain needs that could not be halted, no matter how much he wished they could.

So, when he woke up in the early hours of the day and had a strong urge to do his business, he shook his owner, who was sprawled over his back, using him as both a pillow and a cuddle toy, off and trotted a circle around the human, ending in front of his face. At first he just licked his chin, but that only caused the boy to utter some sort of weird giggle and moan some chicks name, Veronica? Vinesha?… Something with a V. Unhappy with this reaction, he tugged the hood off his head with his teeth, and smushed his paw in his brunette locks, whining through out the motion. Kiba frowned, and unconsciously moved his paw away from his head, and turned the other way around "Go away, Aka, I'm trying to sleep." Though of course in his sleeping state it came out as more of a "Momay aya ehm aym uo weeh"

Figuring that his so-called best friend wasn't getting up anytime soon. Akamaru let out a loud whine before making his way to the door. He looked longingly at the door knob, normally he'd just use the doggy door when he had to go while his owner was sleeping, but this door had none, instead and he pitifully scraped at the area where it would've been. The action did nothing to stir the sleep-depriven teenagers, who had all fallen asleep a couple of hours ago after arriving.

With one last indignant scratch Akamaru made his way to the other side of the room. Humph, if the humans weren't going to help him with his problems, then they'd just have to suffer the consequences. That thought in mind, Akamaru trekked over to the blonde boy who had called him "That stupid mutt." He was sleeping peacefully on his side, one arm tucked underneath himself and the other holding a piece of the blanket that was wrapped around him. Akamaru, took a good look at his face, he had a dreamy expression, then mumbled something about "Winning Ramen back from the evil coconut pirates." Seriously, humans, well at least the ones he was around, _definitely_ had some issues they need to sort out. Ah well, he'd wake up to a nice surprise.

--

When Sakura woke up, she was expecting to see flames, maybe a tornado, at _least_ an alien invasion. Of course that was not what one usually expects, when they wake up, but when one wakes up to someone screaming like a banshee one usually believes one of these things. ((_One_- 4 times!)) Instantly, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and opened her mouth to ask what's wrong. But she realized a tad too late that she wasn't home in her bed, and actually sleeping on the floor. The effect was that she kicked the slowly awakening body to her left with un-imaginary force below their abdomen. The fact that this body belonged to a male elicited a yell that actually muffled the original one that woke her. It was soon followed by the curling of said body and the groaning of several specially-selected curse words. Still in a slight daze, Sakura peered down at her neighbor for a moment, before she recognized just who she was looking at and understood just what she had done.

In her sleepy-state, she had just kneed Sasuke Uchiha in the _balls_.

'**Well. D--n Girl, Not a bad way to wake up, in the morning!' **Inner Sakura congratulated her for her unconscious victory.

Sakura smirked, and made to reply to her Inner self when she caught a scent- No let's correct that _stench_ that made her want to puke right then and there. Someone crack open a window… wait, right there _were_ no movable windows, in their cabin, just cracks in the wood that let through air and glass slates. She rubbed the sleep-crumbs out of her eyes and looked over to her right, where the screaming was coming from.

Naruto stood over his bed area, shrieking and pointing at it, face as pale as a sheet. Eventually, one of his teammates beside him, wacked him over the head with one of their own sheet, and shut him up. Kankuro, yawned, before pulling his sheet back to him. "_What_ could you possibly be screaming at.. 6 o' clock in the morning for?!"

At this he was met with a community of grunts that concurred with him, seeing as Naruto had pretty much forcibly waken _everyone_ up. Dimly, Sakura looked over to Sasuke who had not said anything ever since the accidental strike and was still hunched over. At least he wasn't swearing anymore. Some where in the pits of her mind, something told her she was in for a crap-load of revenge when he realized just why he was in such pain, but Inner Sakura easily squished that rational part of her by proposing "Maybe if we pretend to sleep, he'll forget all about it."

In her pre-morning muddled stages of her day, Sakura almost agreed to this plan, but decided instead to listen to Naruto's explanation as to why he woke them up in the first place.

Naruto, just gaped at his wasted sheets before turning his head towards Kiba, who was holding a puppy-sized Akamaru in his arms. His unfocused eyes told the rest of the world that his body was there but his mind was still stuck in dream-land. But the accusation of "His ugly mutt sh-ted all over my bed!!!" sent him straight to defending his precious pup.

Kiba walked over to the spot where Naruto was still pointing at and blinked, "Well that proves it." he crossed his arms and nodded in agreement with himself.

Naruto fumed, "Proves what? That _thing_ needs to be tied up somewhere?!"

Kiba glowered, "That it couldn't have been Aka! That pile of dung is bigger than _he is_!"

Sakura blinked. Yep, he was right. Akamaru even yelped a confirmation of this after sniffing the pile of droppings.

"It's just crap anyways Naruto, clean it up throw it outside, and let the rest of us sleep." Shikamaru moaned rolling over on one side.

Naruto was still trembling, "You guys don't _understand._ I was Dreaming! About RAMEN!!" he whined.

It took the room of drowsy teenagers exactly three and a half seconds before they all simultaneously and half-heartedly, moaned, "Eeewww!". Some even throwing their pillows at the blonde for getting the picture and _taste _stuck in their heads.

Naruto just glared at Kiba and Akamaru, one of which way was a looking a little too cheeky, before rushing into another room in the back. Sakura figured it was a bathroom after hearing running water.

A groan from another part of the room caught Sakura's attention and she swiveled to face a member of her own team, barely missing Sasuke's feeble attempt of an attack unknowningly.

Temari stood in front of a kitchen very similar to the one they had in their own dorm room, all the cabinet were open and she was now peeking into the refrigerator. She tugged it all the way open, to reveal that it was completely void of edible items. "People, we don't have anything to eat!" she whined in a very un-Temari voice, even stamping her foot to enhance her point. Ah the perfect example of the average Monday-morning Homosapien. Though.. Today wasn't Monday… but that's besides the point!

At the sound of food, a boy with swirl marks on his cheeks on Neji's left woke up, eyes widened in horrification, then suddenly they returned to normal as if realizing something. He looked around and caught Sakura's stare then absently, he returned to his bed. Sakura kept a mental note to watch him very carefully.

"Hello! What part of we have no food, do you guys not understand?!" Temari shrieked, "We're gonna freakin' starve!"

"No we're not." Came Shikamaru's lazy reply. "If anything gets too bad we'll just go back to the camp."

Temari crossed her arms, "How? By _walking? _We got here by riding the bus! Don't you remember-Oh right," She stopped and gave him a look of unadulterated loathing, "You _slept_ the entire way here!"

Shikamaru frowned, propping himself up on his elbows, "Sleeping isn't a crime."

She glared, "It _is_ when you _drool_."

He glared right back, "I don't _drool_."

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Ya huh!"

"Na uh."

"YA HUH! Look at this-" she showed and pointed at the center of the sleeve of her shirt, "This is third-degree drool damage, right here!"

Suddenly, both of their focuses' were thrown off when the fridge door suddenly swung open in between the pair.

Blinking, Temari shifted her view to Tenten, who rubbed her eyes slowly, her back still slightly hunched, and her normally neat buns were untidy and coming loose, all parts of the just-woke-up symptoms. The brunette just stared at the inner refrigerator before turning to Temari, "There's no food."

Temari refused the urge to roll her eyes, choosing instead to just pat her confused friend's back. "Welcome to the realm of the living, Ten." she sighed.

It took the fifteen students seventeen minutes to get up completely. Another eleven minutes was spent getting Naruto out of the bathroom (Eventually Sasuke just asked if he was starting another flood in there, which got him out quite quickly). No one was really in the mood to clean up their bed spaces and were now gathered in a circle trying to determine the best way to get food, having decided to work together in the quest to satisfy their hunger. That and it was just to early in the morning to start arguing. When suddenly, Naruto interjected in the conversation.

"Whose cleaning up the poop?"

The other fourteen all stared at him.

He waved his hands in front of him, "NO! I'm not getting that crap! I already had to… lick it… I'm not touching it again!"

The group shifted their stares to Kiba, who clutched Akamaru protectively, "I thought we already went over this. Aka didn't do it so technically it's not my responsibility."

After a few murmurings and arguing, Tenten, having awoke from her dazed state, stood in front of the group, most of which were still sitting on the ground.

"People, it's just CRAP!!! It's not poisonous or anything!" She screamed.

"Then why don't _you_ pick it up!" An unnamed voice yelled back.

Suddenly shy, Tenten took a hesitant step backwards, "Umm.. No I can't..because…" She tried to think up a good excuse.

"_Because?" _That was from Ino obviously enjoying Tenten's pain.

"Because-"

"MISS ME PEOPLE?!" The door had slammed open revealing, the same brunette from a few chapters… errr… yesterday! She was obviously unaware of the situation. Her cheerfulness radiated around the room; bunnies and kittens everywhere glared.

An idea hit Tenten, the moment the girl, walked in. "EVERYBODY WHO NOMINATES THIS GIRL TO CLEAN IT UP, RAISE YOUR HAND!"

Immediately, every hand rose obediently, just happy that they weren't the ones being nominated.

The brunette blinked, "Clean up what?"

--

The girl-who-must-not-be-named glared at the group before her, all with very smug looks planted on their faces.

Part of her hair was covered in muddy dirt clods, and the "fertilizer" covered both her gloves and went all the way past her elbows. Her shirt was slightly askew and speckles of wet-something and sand covered her face. Dropping her used-to-be-light-blue-now-kind-of-greenish gloves on the ground she crossed her arms. Ignoring the soft smushing sound that was made when her arms made when they crossed smearing the droppings all over her shirt, she proceeded to redirect her glare and intensify it as her eyes met the chocolate ones.

Tenten shrugged, her amused look more defiant than the rest, "This is what happens to people on the list."

The unknown one, cocked her head to the side, "Bring it."

Tenten stepped up, towering over the her, though the girl didn't acknowledge it, "It's _been_ brung."

"NO! Not another one of those Teenage-girl War Movies!!!! "Mean Girls" was enough! No more. NO MORE!!!!!"

Everyone turned their heads to the side to see… Gaara listening to his ipod. Who of course sent them "the look" again, and scooted a little to the left revealing… a curled over, sleeping Lee. Hmmm… looks like everyone just sort of forgot about him. 'But…' Sakura wondered as she crawled over to wake him, 'What's his problem with "Mean Girls"?'

There was a long awkward silence as Sakura tried all she could to wake the surprisingly deep sleeper.

"Ummm…" Tenten stepped back a little bit, and her glare disappeared as she looked toward the other girl, "Why are you even here?"

The brunette blinked once more, then a smile spread across her face as if erasing all other memories of what just happened from her thoughts. "Oh right! I'm hear to explain all of the rules of the cabin!"

Kankuro raised a hand in the air lazily, "Quick question: Who _are_ you?"

_Oh_, that was right, none of the other teams actually knew her. Only Team White.

"I'm a member of- "

"The executive committee of the state-school board." A voice snarled.

Sakura, and the rest of the room (except Lee, who was _still_ asleep) turned to Sasuke, who had a very harsh glare on his face.. Harsher than the one he gave her when she kicked him and that's _saying_ something.

The girl looked over to the Uchiha with an unreadable expression on her face, "Thank you, Sasgay -(coughcough)- I mean Sasuke."

"Kayla." he replied coolly. (NO! She's been named!!!) Sakura frowned, 'How…? Oh. Right, his brother works there too.'

Temari looked in between the pair, "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately." they responded simultaneously, then glared at each other. Thinking and saying the same thing was an obvious federal offense in their language.

After a while, Sasuke decided to end their little glaring contest and looked away uninterestedly, Kayla stuck her tongue out at him, before putting the smile back up to look around the rest of the room. "Anyways, the rules or _guidelines_ are that ONE!-" Randomly she pulled out a carry-round white board and a dry erase marker. "-You are not to leave the cabin without being with your assigned seat buddy." (-insert room-wide groan-) On the board was a picture of two stick figures with their arms connected…? Oh! Holding hands!

She spoke as she erased and rewrote, in easy to see blue bubble letters. "Two, as said before, no fighting. However pranking, is okay as long as it's done in the cabin and in the cabin only." The board now held the word "Fighting" followed by a sad smiley and the word "Pranking" followed by a happy face. Two certain male voices in the crowd rejoiced as the other boys groaned once more. The girls just looked on, confused.

"Third of all. THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT!" Kayla spoke completely serious, rather than her happy-go-lucky tone she had before. She hunched her back slightly and decreased her volume to that of a stage-whisper, "If it's…-" Everyone, except Sasuke who seemed to be ignoring her very presence, and Gaara and Shino 'cause they were themselves, leaned in with her. "Yellow let it mellow; If it's brown flush it down!" And showed a very _very_ descriptive and detailed side-view picture of a person reading a newspaper while sitting on a toilet.

Most people sent her disgusted looks, wrinkling their noses at her implication as she straightened herself up, a grin playing on her face and laughing, others rolled their eyes.

"Well, that's it pretty much it. See ya!" She waved as she stepped back thorough the wooden door.

"Wait! What do we do about food?" Hinata, the only one to actually remember their food problem, called.

"You figure it out!" Kayla responded before the door connected with the rest of the cabin.

Hmm… they were in quite a dilemma.

----

nightDREAMERMms: Okay… so I _sorta_ lied. Kayla's name was told (Happy! SinIsMyPleasure-something or other) but it's used as plot development, Yeah! Crap, Too much Deidara. Once again, there was more(FUNNY STUFF!) to this chapter but, I wasn't planning the Akamaru thingy and that took up.. a lot. Oh well, I can work with it. The bunnies and kittens thing was warped from another story… sorry I don't remember where, but it was hilarious!!!

_Next Chapter: _NOT TELLING!!!

**I'm SO SORRY For how long this took to upload! NO it's not because of school. Rather that FF . net would not let me upload it as "Naruto Summer School chpt.12" Yep. That's right. It didn't like the way I named it. Nothing about the actual stuff in it. I went and renamed the SAME file as "Naruto Summer School chpt.12 AGAIN" and it TOOK IT!!! What the freak?! It took me days(hours really, just I'd get frustrated and leave the computer and not come back till a few days later) to get to that solution. **


End file.
